high school days
by toma QED
Summary: roy and Riza's high school day. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Yah… inilah hidup seorang anak SMA yang penuh warna-warni… Jadi seorang ketua osis, menguasai berbagai bidang olah raga dan pelajaran, ketua geng yang beken, juara kelas, bisa melakukan keahlian yang lain dan yang pasti……….. BEKEN DIANTARA SISWI-SISWI !

Roy mustang (15) seorang anak kelas 1 SMA, yang baru masuk sudah terpilih menjadi ketua osis dan langsung beken diantara cewek-cewek, menghela nafasnya. Pelajaran hari ini berlangsung dengan baik. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat. Saatnya panen tiba …hwehwehwe… pikirnya nakal. Panen ? Ya jelas lah ! Setiap istirahat, siswi-siswi bergerombol masuk ke kelas 10-1. Kadang ia satu cewek bilang Buka mulutnya, yak ! Aamm.. cewek yang lain menyuapi, makanannya dari cewek yang lain lagi, yang satu ngelapin mulutnya, lalu gantian lagi yang lain menyuapinya, dan seterusnya. Hehehe.._aH…. Inilah hidup…._ Pikirnya

BEL segera berbunyi, drap..drap..drap.. yah.. seperti yang sudah dipikirkan, tibalah yang namanya masa panen itu.

"Hoy… Roy-kun. Ini ada egg roll yang kubuat kan khusus buatmu. Nih.. cobain, deh.. AAMM.."kata seorang gadis sambil memasukan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Um…enak. Makasih, megumi-chan !" katanya sambil tersenyum dan membuat sang cewek ingin berteriak "Roy-kun ! Daisuki !"

"Kya ! Sekarang giliran ku ! Ini, aahh……" teriak cewek lainnya. Ya ! Semua cewek mengaguminya ! Hidup ini memang indah….

Kring… Jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Seperti biasa, kembali galz attack buat ngajak ngedate. Biasanya malah dibuat taruhan, cewek mana yang akan pergi dengan roy hari itu. "Sudah jam 5", pikirnya "Aku tidak boleh membuat Natsumi-chan menunggu.." Cowok playboy ini segera berjalan ke arah lokernya. Tadi ada setengah jam ia dikerubuti oleh cewek-cewek. Biasanya selalu ia pulang yang paling terakhir.

Roy membuka lokernya yang penuh dengan surat berwarna pink yang setiap hari bertumpuk di sana, walau setiap pulang ia mengambilnya. Berjarak 5 loker di sampingnya, seorang anak perempuan, sedang mengambil buku-bukunya. Heh.. timbul sifat asli super mega playboy Mustang.

"Hey, siapa namamu ?" tanyanya pura-pura alim.

"Riza, Riza hawkeye." Katanya tanpa berpaling padanya sama sekali. (sakit hati, boo !) _Riza.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu…_

"_Uhuk…!_Kalau berbicara, kau harus menatap mata orang yang mengajakmu bicara, lho…"katanya rada nakal. Cewek berambut pirang yang terurai panjang itu menolehkan pandangannya kepada si pembicara tadi. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya, ternyata yang menyapanya adalah ketua osis.

"ah.. maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan saya, kak ketua…"katanya pelan.

"Kak ?" Roy tiga-per-empat tertawa "Aku masih kelas satu, hoy ! Tidak usah formal begitu, lah…" (kembali, dengan keahlian merayunya)

"Ah.. maafkan aku…" katanya kembali sambil menunduk

"Tidak apa-apa… Sedang apa kamu di sini sendirian ?"

"Oh.. tadi baru selesai membereskan ruangan klub."

"Ho.. anggota klub, ya ? klub apa ?"

" Klub menembak. AKu ketuanya." Katanya kembali sambil kembali membereskan buku-buku yang ada di lokernya

"Ah.. Riza Hawkeye.. Aku baru ingat, kau dari DDS High School, kan ? Tahun lalu kau juara 1 menembak di Inter High…" tiba-tiba terlintas ide licik asli Roy Mustang "Oh iya, mau pergi ke minum kopi sebentar ?"

"Maaf, tapi bukannya kau ada janji ? Sepertinya kalau terlambat, reputasimu bisa jatuh, lho…" kata Riza, tanpa ada perbedaan ekspresi.

Sial ! Seharusnya ia blushed, atau bilang Ah.. atau menunduk karena malu, atau langsung bilang kya.. boleh, atau… Ah ! Aku tahu, mungkin ia seorang cewek pemalu.. hehehe.. mustang, kau nakal sekali, sih…."ah.. tidak apa-apa? Atau kau ada janji, mau cepat-cepat ?"

"Tidak" jawabnya pendek. "Sampai jumpa besok !"

SIAL ! "HOY, Havoc, Fuerry, Brenda, Farman, aku tahu, kalian masih di situ, cepat keluar !" perintahnya.

Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari belakang loker. Sepertinya badan mereka pegal-pegal karena terjepit di belakang loker yang cukup besar

"Kalian ini bego, atau apa, sih ? ngapain sembunyi di belakang loker? Ya, sudah… "katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum licik…"hehe.. ada sedikit tugas buat kalian semua…." Lalu ia membisikkan rencananya pada ke empat anak buahnya.

"APA ? GILA kali ya ? NGGAK MUNGKIN ! MAU MATI,YA ?" teriak mereka berempat serentak.

"Heh.. havoc-chan… mau ku kenalkan dengan Ayumi-chan ? Kalau kau, fuerry-chan, sepertinya nanti aku akan keluar dengan natsumi-chan, mau kubantu ? Heh, Brenda,farman-chan, bagaimana dengan mereka-mereka ? huh ?" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa foto cewek yang imut-imut. Oke, tatapannya kali ini licik, mengoda, dan so on. Memang kalau sudah punya kekuasaan, apa pun jadi mudah…(apa lagi kalau pegang kekuasaan cewek….)

"Siap, mustang-sama !" kata mereka.

"Bagus, ku tunggu aksi kalian besok pulang sekolah." Lalu ia menggendong tas di punggungnya.

XXXXX---XXXXXX---XXXX---XXXX—XXX—

Lesson 1 : Jelous !

"Hoah…." Riza menguap. "Sudah jam 06.30…" lalu ia segera mandi, memberi makan si Black Hayate (sebelumnya dengan beberapa latihan dahulu) dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ah.. pagi Ban-san !" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Riza ! Tumben, pagi.." katanya sambil sedikit mengejek.

"Uh.. jahat ! Biasanya aku juga pagi begini,kok !" katanya enggak mau kalah. "Lagian, hari gini, masih model rambut dinaikin gitu,… kayak landak laut tau !" ejek Riza sambil menurunkan rambutnya yang di buat seperti itu.

"EH.. jangan ! Enak aja… Dasar, cewek tomboy, hari gini masih ada cewek yang maniak sama senapan…" balasnya lagi.

"Ah, dasar !" katanya sambil tersenyum sambil memukul punggungnya.

"Auch ! " teriak ban, sayang, ia tidak bisa membalas. (cowo gak banget ya, kalo mukul cewek….)

"Hey, Riza ! Pagi, nih ?" sapa cowok playboy kemaren-ROY MUSTANG

"Eh.. Roy, pagi ! Ada kerjaan di OSIS, ya ? Tumben pagi ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Huh.. paling cari cewek, pagi gini… " kata Ban sambil mengejek.

"Huh…" Mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dingin, tajam, dan penuh rasa permusuhan.

"Kau, korek api gak guna…." desahnya

"Huh, dasar ular sialan.." balas roy.

"Hoy.. Boys ! Bukan waktunya berantem, nih…"teriak Riza, "Sudah, ah.. aku mau latihan dulu, perlombaan semakin dekat."

"Yo ! Ganbatte !" teriak Mustang. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, kehadirannya di sadari oleh cewek-cewek dan mulai kembali galz tsunami…..

"Dasar playboy…."kata Ban sambil berjalan keluar. "Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya…."

_Apaan, sih!_ Pikir Roy dalam hati. Sialan tuh cowok, beraninya dia deket-deket ama target gua….Lalu Roy segera menyusul keluar kelas, setelah minta maaf pada cewek-cewek itu, lalu berjalan ke arah lorong, yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pertemuan dengan anak buahnya.

"HOY ! Sini, ada tugas baru lagi !" perintahnya. Yah.. kembali, sambutannya tidak sehangat yang dibayangkan. Tapi, sayang, mereka berempat enggak bisa melawan bosnya.

--

Cha..cha.. Cha.. 95 tembakannya tepat pada sasaran, 4 melenceng sedikit, 0,5 dan 0,5 buat menjaga berbagai kemungkinan lain.

"Bagus… lumayan, Riza" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya--Ban !

"thank Q, he.. chotto mate…"katanya sebentar "KENAPa LUMAYAN ?"

"Yah.. kau belum tahu gemana kemampuan peserta lainnya, belom 100 , kan ?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah…"Riza menunduk, ia tahu, hasil latihannya belum maksimal. "Sebentar lagi bel, ayo, masuk ke kelas…" katanya mengganti topic. 2 orang pengintai, fuerry dan havoc, menatap mereka dari persembunyiannya lalu menuliskan laporannya.

--

--5 menit sebelum jam istirahat –

Roy mendapatkan secarik kertas di bawah laci mejanya

JAM ISTIRAHAT

Atap sekolah

Your secret admirer

Haahh. Kayak ginian lagi…males.. desahnya tapi mau enggak mau, ia harus naik ke atas karena takut image nya rusak. 0.5 menit sebelum bel ia pura-pura minta izin ke toilet, lalu segera naik ke atap. (itu trik biar nanti bisa keluar pas ada galz attack)

Kring… Roy sudah menunggu dari tadi di atap Seorang cewek keluar dari pintu atap, cukup manis, seperti seleranya Havoc.

(beralih ke Riza)

"Huah pelajaran yang membosankan.." Riza menguap. "Gila tu guru, jelasin sejarah, bikin orang pindah jiwa ke masa lalu, kali…. Sampe-sampe bikin tidur…"Gadis berambut panjang itu segera mengambil bekalnya, lalu ke tempat VIP tempat ia biasa makan, sambil latihan menembak-- atap sekolah.

(kembali ke Roy dengan Secret Admirer-nya)

"uh… Roy-kun…"katanya sambil menunduk, manis ! "Dari dulu..eh..Ah. aku.. aku. Suka sama Roy-kun…tapi… aku…ah… aku malu..ah…Ku mohon, kamu mau menerima perasaanku !" katanya lalu menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Um…sorry, ya…" katanya dengan boyish "sepertinya aku suka sama yang lain… maaf …tapi nanti aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada cowok yang 10 mirip sama aku.., ya ?" katanya, lalu mendekap gadis yang menangis itu. (Roy : "heh, Havoc memang mirip sama aku, tapi Cuma 10 yaitu seragamnya…hehehehe…")

Seseorang keluar dari pintu, dengan sedikit bersemangat setelah mengalami pelajaran sejarah yang bikin butek, sambil membawa senapan dan bekalnya. Tepat saat itu, Roy sedang mendekap cewek yang menangis itu, sambil memebelai rambutnya.

"Ah.. maaf menggangu kalian…" katanya lalu segera menutup pintu itu, dan turun ke bawah.

"Hoy, Riza, tunggu !" teriak Roy.

"Dasar playboy…."pikirnya. _Nyut..nyut.._ "ah.. kenapa aku ini ? Rasanya… sakit sekali..…" Riza turun dan pergi ke arah ruang klubnya untuk latihan. Ia sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi.

_Cha..cha..cha…_ 60 tepat sasaran, 5 hampir, 5 menyerempet sasaran, 30 jauh…dari sasaran. Ah… mengapa ?SEBAL ! Setidaknya ada 90 yang mengenai sasaran. AKU begitu BODOH ! SEBAL ! MENGAPA ? hari ini aku merasa sakit.. tapi enggak tahu, mengapa ? SEBAL ! batin Riza. Hatinya ingin berteriak, ia paling sebal kalau gagal jauh..seperti ini. Tiba-tiba sepintas ingatan seorang cowok sedang memeluk cewek teringat lagi. Ukh….jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Hoy… latihan yang bener !" teriak seorang cowo dari belakang "kayak begini mau ikut pertandingan Inter High ? Gemana bisa, coba ? Untung masih ada 6 bulan lagi…"

"Ukh..Ban…"

Hmmmm aneh, biasanya setelah kuejek-ejek, ia pasti akan balas. "Knapa Riza, gak nafsu gitu hari ini?"

"Gak.." jawabnya singkat.

"Bohong ! kamu lemot banget ! Apaan nih ? Cowok kayak cewek ?" ejeknya untuk memancing riza.

"Ah.. ganti tu kaca mata! Jangan buat gaya doang!"

"HE.. gitu, dong, semangat dikit, knapa ?" katanya lalu mengambil senapan, lalu menggosokannya dengan kain. "Kita bertarung, kalau kau kalah, traktir aku makan…"

"Kalau aku menang ?" tanyanya.

"Uh… aku nggak akan ngejek kamu apa aja dan enggak akan ganggu kamu, dan dll."

"Huh.. boleh juga !" katanya sinis.

Lesson 2 : Love & Fever

Hari sudah sore. DI lorong yang biasa, berjejer 4 orang murid. Seperti biasa, tugas mereka memberi laporan.

"Uh.. mustang-sama, ini, havoc mau melapor, tanggal sekian hari sekian, jam sekian, yang bersangkutan sedang ada bersama seorang cowok, yang sudah aku cari tahu, ternyata rival kamu.."

"ya, lalu, pada hari sekian,….yang bersangkutan juga sedang bertanding dengan rivalmu itu…"sambung fuerry.

"Ya, sepertinya hubungan mereka amat dekat. Mereka tetanggaan dari dulu, dan hampir mirip kakak beradik. Tapi tenang, ini tahun terakhirnya. Tahun depan ban sudah lulus." Kata Brenda.

'Huh.. Midou ban…"katanya sambil meremas kertas laporan mereka. "asyik juga…"

"Oh iya, mustang-sama…" kata havoc sambil menatap matanya, dan amat serius. "Sepertinya kali ini sainganmu amat berat…"

"Ya.. aku tahu…"

"Karena itu…." katanya.

"Ya, karena itu…"

"MANA Cewek yang kau JANJIKAN ?" teriaknya.

"AH.. iya, tadi ada cewek yang menangis karena aku…"(heheheh…mustang, kau nakal sekali…dasar playboy kelas krupuk…) "Dia sudah kukenalkan kamu. Tenangkan dia, cari hatinya, dan beres ! yang penting, kerja yang bener, ya !"

"Yo I !" teriak mereka.

"Ya sudah.. good luck!" katanya lalu mengendong tasnya.

Riza berjalan pulang ke apartmentnya. "Uh… hari yang sungguh berat….aku ngantuk…" katanya sambil menguap. "Ah.. nanti pulang jangan lupa kasih makan black hayate, trus latihan menembak, trus mandi dengan air hangat, lalu tidur sepuasnya….Ah.. capek!" eluhnya.

Riza berjalan melewati toko-toko yang ada di pinggir jalan. "Wow, lucu ! senapan model baru dengan warna pink dan gambar kelinci. Manisnya …!" Ia berniat masuk ke toko itu, untuk membelinya. Tiba-tiba ia terhenti sebentar "Uh.. sebal.. semua orang mengganggapku tomboy yang cowok banget. Kayaknya gak akan ada yang setuju kalo aku pake senapan gituan…" Riza sebal. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu dianggap cowok banget. Tiba-tiba, sepintas, ingatan itu ada lagi. Mustahil… pikirnya. Apakah aku…aku.. cemburu ? mengapa ? setiap kali mengingatnya dada ini rasanya sakit…

Ukh… kepalanya sakit, badannya juga panas, rasanya ia tidak mampu berjalan lagi. "Ah.. ayo Riza, tinggal lurus, lalu nyebrang, lalu lurus sedikit, lalu kita nyampe… ayo, Riza…"pikirnya dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri.

Kepalanya makin sakit, pandangannya juga makin kabur. Berat sekali rasanya untuk menyebrang jalan. Ingatan itu datang kembali, dan menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Dadanya sesak hingga sulit baginya untuk bernafas. Bruk..Tiba-tiba ia rebah dan tidak sadar apa pun juga.

Roy mustang, yang dari tadi membuntuti Riza, segera lari dari persembunyiannya dan menghampirinya.(kebetulan juga, rute pulang mereka sama…)

"Hoy.. Riza, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan ?" katanya sambil mengangkatnya. Riza tidak menjawab (ya.. namanya pingsan gimana mo jawab, coba ?) Bodoh.. ia pingsan, mustang. Katanya dalam hati. Ia menaruh tangannya di dahinya. "astaga, panas sekali, pantas saja, tadi kata fuerry, dia latihan enggak mood gitu…Yah.. apa boleh buat…"

Roy menggendong Riza, sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya. (hehehehe.. apartemen siapa, ni ? Riza, atau Roy ? ayo, tebak ! mari kita tunggu selanjutnya…)

Roy mengacak-acak tas dan kantongnya untuk mencari kunci apartemennya. Ah.. ini dia. Clik.. pintu dibuka, lalu ia menyalakan lampu. Segera ia membaringkan Riza di atas ranjang, lalu mencari air es dan kain untuk mengompresnya. "Uh.. 40 panas sekali…" gumamnya. Ia mengompres Riza, sambil membelai rambut kuning emasnya. "..cantik sekali… " Ia memandang wajah bidadarinya untuk sesaat, ia kelihatan lebih feminim dari biasanya (mungkin karena sedang keadaan lemah, kali ya ?)

Ditatapnya terus wajah riza..tiba-tiba untuk pertama kalinya mukanya memerah. "Ah.. ada apa kau ini, Mustang ? Kau ini playboy kelas paus tau ! Mana mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada cewek tomboy kayak gini ? Mana pride kamu ? Cewek tadi aja masih lebih cewek dari nih orang… Udah tu muka bisa merah kayak gitu, Cuma sama cewek ginian ?aduh.. bego amat sih lo?"

Ia terus menatap wajah mungilnya yang sedang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir riza. Secepat mungkin ia menarik wajahnya, dan kembali, mukanya memerah. "HOY ! Mustang, Bego lu ! ternyata lu berani ngasih ciuman pertama lo ke cewek kayak gini ? Mana sih Mustang Playboy kelas Paus yang asli? Bego ! seumur-umur, cewek laen yang lebih cute ajaa gak pernah lo cium… gila !" pikirnya pada diri sendiri. Dipegangnya bibirnya sendiri tadi. Ukh.. kalau begini bisa-bisa entar malam, aku yang enggak bisa tidur, kepikiran ginian mulu….pikirnya lagi.

Kira –kira 1 jam kemudian, riza terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Uh.. di mana aku ?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Riza, jangan bangun dulu ! Kau masih sakit ! badanmu panas higga 40 derajat !"

"Oh…maaf sudah merepotkanmu.."katanya. "EH ? KOK BISA ADA DI APARTEMENKU SIH?" katanya tergaket-kaget seperti mendapat undian 1 milyar dari bank BC#(bukan promosi lo…) (yo ! yang jawab apertemennya riza, dapat 100 ! selamat..selamat ! o)

"Yah.. ceritanya panjang.. kau terjatuh lalu pingsan lalu …bla..bla..… lagipula, apartment kita juga sama, Cuma beda lantai doang.." katanya tenang. "Oh iya, ini, ada bubur buat makan malam. Sepertinya kau belum bisa bangun dulu.."

"Enggak, aku sudah bisa jaga diriku sendiri, kok !" Riza bersemangat, lalu melompat dari tempat tidurnya "Auch..auch…! Sakit…kepalaku pusing…"

"Nah, kan ?" kata Roy, sambil mengambil bubur itu, mengambil beberapa bantal untuk dijadikan sandaran untuk Riza. "Nih.. aku suapin, deh…."

"nggak ah.. malu-maluin…" tolaknya.

"Bego ! Namanya juga orang lagi sakit… Kayak kamu bisa makan sendiri aja…nih.. Aaa…" katanya memasukan bubur ke dalam mulut Riza. Riza merasa enggak enak hati disuapin sama cowok. Ia hanya tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain.

"hihihi.."Riza tertawa kecil.

"Knapa ?"

"Enggak… Cuma ngebayangin, biasanya kamu kan yang setiap istirahat disuapin sama cewek-cewek lain….Sekarang malah…"

"Ah.. sudah, jangan diingatkan" mukanya memerah. "Nih, makan obatnya, sekarang demammu sudah turun, tapi nanti bisa naik lagi…"

Riza segera menelan obat pal itu (kembali, disensor, bukan maksud untuk promosi 0)

"Oh iya.. udah jam segini.. orang tuamu belum pulang ?" tanya Roy penasaran.

"Enggak, aku tinggal sendiri… pengen mandiri aja…Oh iya, black Hayate udah dikasih makan ?"

"Udah.. tenang aja… aku juga tinggal sendiri kok.. jadi aku ngerti, gimana susahnya .…Biasanya kalo kamu sakit, biasanya siapa, dong yang ngerawatin ?"

"Biasanya ya bisa sendiri, lah… tapi, kadang Ban datang buat ngejagain aku…Tuh orang bego.. lagi ujian, juga sempet-sempetnya jagain aku… "katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga, Roy… padahal sepertinya kau banyak kerjaan dan janji, kan ?"

"Enggak.. Oh.. ban, ya ?" (sebel juga, agak iri, neh…)Ngomong-ngomong, tuh orang kan deket banget sama kamu… hehehe… Apa hubungan berdua..?" pancingnya.

"Enggak, dia kehilangan orang tuanya waktu masih kecil. Dia Cuma tinggal sama neneknya. Dari dulu, Ban selalu merengek minta orang tuaku. Katanya pinjem satu hari lah.. dll. AKhirnya, kita sepakat, dia jadi kakak ku. Makanya..setiap ada apa-apa padaku, ia merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai anak yang lebih besar, padahal Cuma tetangga…"

"Oh…" katanya

"Bulet…. !" balas riza bercanda. "Dari dulu aku paling.. benci kalo sakit..sedih…enggak bisa main bareng temen-temen di luar…"

"Sama, Cuma aku seneng, pasti ada orang yang merawatku. Biasanya mama-papa terlalu sibuk. Tapi kalau aku sakit, mereka pasti bakal bela-belain jagain aku… seneng rasanya…." Mereka berdua ngobrol seakan terbawa ke masa lalu. Tanpa ada suatu pun yang ditutupi, semua diceritakan transparan, seakan mereka saling percaya, satu sama lain.

"Roy, udah jam 9 nih… gak balik ? Kan besok kamu mo ke sekolah ?" tanyannya di balik selimut tebal yang sudah dinaikan, bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"nggak.. aku jagain kamu di sini. Takutnya nanti malam panasnya naik lagi.. biasanya sih begitu…Tenang aja.. aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok…"

"Ya udah…yo ! malam, Roy…"

"Ya.. mimpi indah, ya…." Katanya sambil memperhatikan Riza yang sedang terlelap.

Keesokan harinya, roy membuat sarapan untuk Riza, mereka makan bareng. Kelihatannya, Riza sudah mulai sehat.

"…Roy, hari ini aku udah boleh sekolah, kan ?" tanyanya.

"Kayaknya belom, deh…Tadi pagi, panasmu masih 37,8 derajat. Udah turun, sih… Enggak apa-apa, kok… nanti aku yang minta izin deh.." katanya sambil mengunyah sarapannya. "Nih, obat nanti siang dimakan. Black Hayate udah kuberi makan. Jangan banyak gerak dulu, ya ! Badanmu belum sembuh benar… Nanti siang aku bakal balik lagi... Yo ! Aku berangkat dulu, ya !"

"Ya.. hati-hati, Roy !" katanya.

"haahhh.. kebalik kali…" senyumnya "harusnya aku yang bilang begitu…"

Riza tersenyum melihat Roy pergi ke sekolah, lalu ia segera ke tempat tidurnya, kembali berbaring seperti pesan Roy tadi. Clik… Ah.. ada seseorang di luar. "Roy, ada yang ketinggalan ?" tanyanya dari dalam.

"Ah.. jahat sekali.. sampai-sampai salah manggil orang?"

"BAN ! Kenapa ke sini ? Bukannya kamu harus sekolah ?" tanya riza kaget.

"Kenapa ? aku nggak boleh ke sini ?Kalau adik kecilku sedang sakit, boleh dong, kakaknya merawatnya… ngomong-ngomong, si playboy mustang itu semalam ke sini, ya ?'"

Riza mengangguk. "Tahu dari mana ?"

"ENggak…feeling aja…Ya udah… kamu mau makan bubur yang deket rumah yang dulu?"

"AH.. yang itu… boleh… enggak jauh, ya ?" kata riza bersemangat.

"Enggak… kali ini aku yang beliin deh…Cepet sembuh, ya…" katanya, lalu keluar membeli bubur kesukaan Riza waktu ia masih kecil.

Dalam kamar, Riza menunggu sambil bermain-main dengan black hayatenya. Clik… terdengar bunyi orang masuk dari pintu.

"Ah.. Ban kau sudah pulang ? cepat sekali ?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu, masuk dan menodongkan pisau ke arah Riza.

"Jangan berteriak !" bisiknya. Lalu ia memberi kode kepada beberapa temannya untuk masuk.

Kaing! Blask Hayate menggigit tangan orang yang menodongkan pisau itu. "ARGH ! Dasar anjing sialan !" teriaknya seraya melempar black hayate dengan keras. Anjing malang itu terbanting keras, meringgis ketakutan.

"Black Hayate !" teriak Riza. Ia tak dapat bergerak banyak, badannya belum sembuh betul. Ah.. Ban… kau lama sekali….pikirnya.

"Kau juga, gadis kecil, kalau tak mau bernasib sama seperti anjing sialan itu, patuhlah pada kami…." Katanya sambil menorehkan pisau ke wajahnya.

"AH.. _SAKIT!"_ teriaknya.

"_BODOH ! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN bERTERIAK ! MANa SIH TEMAN-TEMAN, LAMA SEKALI ?"_ bentaknya, lalu mengangkat pisau itu sambil menyudutkan Riza.

Bagaimana ini? Ditangannya sama sekali tidak ada senapan atau pun lainnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sepintas wajah yang hangat, lembut… yang dari sedari tadi malam menemaninya… Seakan semua kejadian kemarin diputar ulang. Kata-katanya, wajahnya, terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Riza_…"Ah.. riza… jangan bangun dulu…" "Bego, .. namanya juga orang sakit…" "Mimpi indah, ya, Riza…" "Nih.. obatmu… nanti siang dimakan…" "Terbalik kali.. harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu…_ "ROOOYYY!" teriaknya.

"Just one minute…" tiba-tiba semua yang dilihatnya pecah bagikan kaca beling, bertebaran di mana-mana. "Li Yume wa miretakayo (apakan kamu bermimpi indah?)"

"BAN ! Syukurlah… hanya mimpi…"katanya masih dengan nafas terenggah-enggah, ketakutan. "Dasar.. jahat… kamu jahat sekali… masa aku lagi sakit, berani-beraninya kamu kasih mimpi jelek kayak gitu?" katanya sambil cemberut.

Ban hanya tersenyum. "Dasar,.. kamu lebih jahat lagi, Riza…" katanya kecut. "kau tidak meneriakan namaku… ku kira kau akan minta tolong padaku… Jadi, Roy, ya ? Enggak apa-apa, kok.. sekarang kau sudah besar..adik kecilku.." katanya lalu membelai rambut Riza.

_Ah.. iya… mengapa saat itu aku minta tolong pada Roy _? Riza hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba wajah Ban sudah berada sekitar 3 cm dari wajahnya. "Huh… kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu…"ia melanjutkannya dengan berbisik. "izinkan aku jadi orang pertama yang mengambil first kiss mu…" lalu secepat mungkin ia memberi Riza sebuah ciuman hangat tepat di bibirnya, lalu ia pergi.

"ban.. mau ke mana ?"

"Enggak… mulai besok aku ada urusan di Mugenjou..jadi aku sudah tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, seperti yang sudah kujanjikan kemarin… aku kalah, kan ?"

"Ban…" teriaknya.

"Ya ?"

"Janji kau akan kembali lagi…"

"nanti kalau aku kembali, maukah kau menjemputku dengan _orang itu_ ?" katanya sambil melambai tangan pada riza

Riza menggangguk, matanya basah, entah karena first kissnya direbut oleh Ban, atau karena ban akan pergi ke Mugenjou lagi… kota tanpa aturan itu…. Ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya… tanpa tersadar, ia kembali menangis… entah kenapa…

(Kembali ke sekolah….)

"Ugh… maaf bu, bolehkah saya ke UKS ? Kepala saya sakit sekali…." Kata roy sambil berakting.

"Benar ? padahal tadi pagi kamu masih fresh bercakap-cakap dengan banyak cwek…"kata bu guru sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam, untuk memastikan bahwa benar ia sakit.

Sial, nih guru… tak kusangka dia lihay juga…"Ugh…tolong bu…." Roy memelas.

"Baiklah…"

Sesampai di UKS roy berpura-pura minta obat penawar sakit kepala, lalu berbaring.

"Ho.. jadi ini roy mustang, ketua osis yang terkenal itu?" tanya guru yang menjaga di UKS.

"AH.. enggak ah…" katanya sopan.

"Banyak istirahat dan minum air, ya…biar cepat sembuh.."

Roy mengangguk. "Oh iya, bolehkah saya pulang ke rumah saja ? Soalnya kalau di sini, mungkin saya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan maksimal…."

"Kenapa ?" tanya guru itu.

" Yah… tahulah… kalau nanti jam istirahat, … ruangan ini pasti penuh, berdesak-desakan… ibu tahu sendiri, lah…" katanya licik.

"Oh.. iya! Kau kan terkenal sekali, ya dikalangan para siswi…Ya sudah, ibu beri kamu izin pulang !"

Yes ! Bagus ! Trik ini berjalan dengan baik… Roy, kamu memang luar biasa ! Hihihi.. pikirnya dalam hati.

--

riza sendirian menunggu di apartemennya. Ia kesepian, hanya ada black hayate yang menemaninya. Tadinya sih ia mau berlatih menembak sebentar. Namun, ia ingat akan pesan Roy, Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, ya…."GyAAA sepi ! BOSEN !" teriaknya. "Nonton tv, enggak mood, baca buku juga enggak mood, dengerin musik, apalagi, mo nelpon temen, semua lagi sekolah…"

Tok..Tok.. seseorang mengetuk pintunya. "Iya.. tunggu sebentar !" Riza berlari membukakan pintu. Tampak seorang cowok berseragam masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Siang, Riza… gemana ? Sehari gak sekolah bosen juga, ya ?" sapanya.

"Yah.. begitulah… Tapi yang pasti, besok aku HARUS udah boleh ke sekolah, ya !" perintahnya.

"Iya..iya… sepertinya demam mu juga sudah turun, kok…" ia menatap di sekeliling apartemen itu. "Tadi Ban datang, ya ?"

"Kok tahu, sih ? Kalian berdua emang sama, ya .."

"haah.. bisa ketahuan kok… tuh.. ada gelas yang baru dicuci, selain yang tadi pagi, lalu bangkunya juga dipindah ke dekat ranjang, artinya ada seseorang yang datang menjenguk, dan orang yang ada kemungkinan tahu bahwa kau sakit hanya orang itu…." katanya menganalisa.

Riza tertawa cekikikan. "hihihi… roy, kamu kayak detektif tau gak !"

"Udah ah.. stop ketawa kayak gitu…" katanya sebal. "Nih.. ada soup, kayaknya kamu suka… belom makan siang, kan ?"

"Thank you, roy…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua makan bersama, sambil ngobrol dan bercanda (hati-hati makanannya ketelek, lo…) Riza senang, entah kenapa setiap ia berada bersamanya, ia merasa lebih nyaman. Sorenya, mereka berdua membawa black hayate jalan jalan di taman. Sekalian refresing, karena Riza sudah bete dari kemarin enggak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"AH… roy, sudah malam… hari ini kau enggak perlu jagain aku lagi…"

"Ngusir, nih, ceritanya ?" katanya sambil bercanda.

"Enggak sih.. Cuma enggak enak aja, ngerepotin kamu lagi…"

"Hari ini terakhir, aku pastiin kamu udah benar-benar sembuh, baru besok, kamu boleh sekolah lagi, oke ?" sepertinya keputusannya enggak bisa diganggun gugat lagi.

"Ya sudah.. Nih, ada matras, enggak usah tidur di lantai gitu.. jatuh atuh pridenya sebagai ketua osis…"sindirnya.

"Iya..iya…"

"Goodnight, roy.."

"Yo ! sweet dream ya…" bisiknya sambil menyelimuti riza yang sudah tertidur nyaman sedari tadi.

Malam itu, bulan bersinar terang mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

BRUK ! terdengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh. Riza ! memang, dari dulu posisi tidurnya tidak pernah bagus. Sering kali ia terjatuh dan terbangun, ia sudah ada di lantai. Malah, kadang ia menimpa black hayate !(kasihan.. anjing malang… untung kau masih hidup..)

Citt.cit…(suara burung di pagi hari..sound efeknya payah nih…) "ah.. sudah pagi, ya…"kata riza sambil membuka matanya yang setengah ngantuk itu. SEmalam ia tidur dengan amat nyaman. Rasanya hangat dan membuatnya tenang. Entah, mungkin karena ia sudah sembuh dari sakitnya "GYAAAAAA" teriak kedua orang itu. "KENAPA KAMU BISA DI SINI?" kembali, mereka berteriak bersamaan. Bangun-bangun, riza sudah berada di lantai dalam pelukan Roy !(tadi malam kan dia yang tidur dibawah, gantiin black hayate, yang biasanya ketimpa Riza…o)Keduanya segera bangun, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menutupi muka keduanya yang sedikit blushing….

"Ah.. maafkan aku…" kata riza sambil menunduk.

"A..a.. justru aku yang mo minta maaf…"kata roy sedikit malu-malu. "Ya sudah, ayo sarapan…"

"sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, aku yang buat sarapan, deh.." katanya menawarkan diri.

Lesson 3 : School Days

"HOY ! RIZA ! Cepetan, kalo gak telat loh !" teriak Roy di depan pintu.

"Ya udah, jalan dulu aja, aku mo kasih makan Black Hayate dulu !" teriaknya dari dalam.

"haah… apa boleh buat" katanya menarik nafas "Aku tungguin deh.."

"Yo ! Sori, udah nunggu lama !" kata Riza sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. "kenapa gak jalan dulu aja ?"

"Enggak ah…males sendirian.." katanya simple.

"Ya udah…"

"psttt..pstt…tau, gak, katanya si idola kelas, Kana Mizuhara, kayaknya nyoba deket-deket sama roy loh.."

"Bener? Dia kan yang paling anti ama gituan ? Lagian juga kalo cewek kayak dia yang nyoba deket ama Roy, gawat deh kita.. dia itu kan cukup bisa digolongkan dalam golongan perfect…"

"Tau deh…"

"oh iya, lihat tuh.. tumben, hari ini si Roy ke sekolah bareng Riza…"

"Eh.. iya…iya.. ah.. Cuma cewek tomboy gitu.. gak ada bagus-bagusnya..hehehe..aman..aman.. bukan musuh yang berat dong.. tapi rada impossible. "

"Iya.. paling dia cuma buat mainan doang… Gak mungkin Roy mau serius ama cewek, kan…"

"Iya.. buat Roy,kan cewek emang Cuma buat maenan doang.. apa mungkin ortu mereka yang ada affair ?"

"Gak tau tuh… bisa aje.. siapa tahu dipaksa..hihihi…"

"iya tuh…kalo gak, pasti riza aja yang caper ama dia.. kayaknya gak mungkin banget deh, kalo Roy mau ke sekolah, ngejemput cewek dan pergi bareng segala.. sama kita-kita aja gak pernah…"

"Dasar.. tuh orang, cewe murahan.. padahal kelihatannya alim banget, temen cewe aje dikit… apalagi cowo…"

"Tau.. tuh.."

GRR! Sialan tuh orang-orang, ngomongin orang pagi-pagi gini.. pikir riza, ngambek. Mending, ngomong dibelakang, udah tau gue ada di sini, ngomong kenceng-kenceng lagi.. KEDENGERAN TAU ! katanya dalam hati, menahan segala amarah yang ada.

"Halo cewek-cewek manis.. lagi ngomongin apaan nih, pagi-pagi ? Nggosipin siapa nih ?" sapa Roy ramah dengan nada menggoda, yang dari tadi memperhatikan Riza ngedumel di mejanya, gara-gara percakapan cewek-cewek tersebut.

"Eh.. Roy… eh.. enggak. Cuma.. Cuma.. enggak kok." Kata mereka terbata-bata.

"Oh bener ?" tanyanya semakin menggoda.

"Iya..iya… er.. ya.. udah…ka..kami pergi dulu, ya…" kata mereka agak gemetaran, takut tadi percakapan mereka kedengeran (emang kedengeran, sih…)

KRING… BEL sekolah berbunyi..semua siswa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

"Ya.. maka itu, anak-anak, beberapa bulan ini kalian akan sangat sibuk sekali dengan berbagai kegiatan yang ada." Jelas guru mereka, sebelum istirahat. "Karena itu…"

"Karena itu?...bapak tidak akan memberi kami tugas ?"

"Bapak akan tetap memberi tugas yanggg…. banyak supaya kalian bisa belajar membagi waktu, oke ?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata, disambut dengan sorakan"BUUuuuuuu…"

"Oh iya, Mustang, lebih baik, sisa jam pelajaran ini, kau bentuk panitia untuk kegiatan karyawisata nanti, mungkin lebih baik.. dalam setiap kelas, kira-kira pilih 3-4 orang wakil lah… Paling mentok 5 orang..biar adil ke semua kelas..Oke ? klo gitu saya keluar dulu, ya ? oke ?" tanyanya dengan gaya yang sama, lalu 1 detik kemudian ia sudah pergi dari kelas.

"Baik, teman-teman.. setelah saya berdiskusi dengan guru-guru dan kepala sekolah, karyawiata kali ini akan diadakan di resort X (lama-lama ada x, y, z, trus jadi aljabar yang menyebalkan, deh…T.T) kita akan menginap 2 malam, 3 hari dan sekarang akan saya tunjuk wakil dari kelas ini untuk jadi salah seorang panitia…"

"Hoy.. Roy, pake bahasa biasa aja.. gak usah formal gitu..guru juga uda gak ada…" teriak temannya.(co)

"Ah.. Brisik lu !" teriak lainnya (yang cewek) "Biarin aja… begini juga udah cool tau.. gak kayak lu !"

"Bener !" dukung cewek lainnya.

"Haah.. kalo urusan udah sama penggemar lu, gua angkat tangan deh !" teriaknya.

'hehehehehe" roy tersenyum licik. "Ya udah, pake bahasa ½ santai aja, deh.. gini, karena Cuma 4 ato 5 yang bakal kepilih, yang gak kepilih jangan marah, ya ?"

"Oke !" teriak satu kelas.

"Kalo begitu.. Fuery. Havoc, Toma, Mizuhara, Riza… kalian pulang sekolah ke ruang osis untuk ikut rapat…"

"Yah…." teriak lainnya yang enggak kepilih. "tumben.. kok cowoknya lebih banyak dari cewek ?"

"aku memilih berdasarkan profesionalisme, bukan karena teman atau keluarga.."katanya dengan boyish. "Jadi maaf saja, aku tidak akan mau mengenal yang namanya KKN…"

"KYA ! ROY ! KEREN !" teriak cewek-cewek yang ada kecuali riza yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi,sedangkan semua cowok hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

--sepulang sekolah—

"Yak ! aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini untuk menjadi panitia dari karyawisata kita kali ini. Ya sudah, malas aku berbasa basi di sini... bla…bla…bla……"

--Malamnya..—

Riza sedang bermain-main dengan anjing kesayangannya, Black hayate, sambil mengerjakan tugasnya sebagiai wakil ketua dari karyawisata kali ini. Jadi, tugasnya tidak jauh lebih sedikit dari Roy, malah kadang lebih banyak. Tok…tok..tok.. Riza yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bekerja itu tersentak. "Eh.. iya. Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya. Kritt… ia membukakan pintu. "Malam, Riza." Sapanya. "Ngapain malam-malam gini, Roy ? Ya udah, masuk gih !" katanya sambil mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk.

"Mau minum apa ?" tanyanya.

"Enggak, enggak usah…Wow, rajin sekali, malam minggu gini ngerjain tugas sebagai wakil ketua ? Kalo gitu, sekalian kerjain tugasku, ya ?" katanya sambil bercanda. "Oh iya, hai Black Hayate !" sapanya pada anjing kecil itu, lalu disambut dengan gong gongan anjing kecil itu.

"Yah.. enggak ada kerjaan, jadi aku kerjain tugas-tugas. Rajin sedikit, enggak apa-apa dong.." katanya sambil menyuguhkan teh dan kue.

"Ya.. kalau itu maumu sih… Tapi aku ke sini juga mo bicarain soal karyawisata ini kok.." katanya sambil menunjukan kertas-kertas bertumpuk yang dibawanya.

"Tumben, jumat malam kan biasanya pasti kamu pergi ama cewek lain…"ejeknya.

"Salah !" bantah Roy. "Bukan jumat malam, tapi hampir setiap pulang sekolah…"

"Itu mah.. lebih parah lagi…"

"Knapa ? terserah, lah…" balasnya lagi. Riza tersenyum. Mereka berdua asyik mengecek berkas-berkas file itu bersama. Tidak terasa jarum panjang sudah menunjukan ke angka 6, dengan jarum pendek berada di antara 12 dan 1.

"HOAH.. ngantuk, Roy… udah jam setengah satu malam…" kata Riza, seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Roy. "Cape nih… lanjutin besok aja, ya.."

"Ya udah…." Lalu ia membelai dengan lembut rambut riza yang ada di atas pundaknya."Riza… maaf ya…"

"Emang kamu salah apa?"

"gara-gara peristiwa di atap waktu itu…"

"Enggak.. itu bukan salahmu kok… Oh iya, roy.." katanya setengah ngantuk.

"knapa ?"

"makasih ya…."katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu tertidur lelap di atas bahu Roy.

Lesson 4 : Goin' to Wonderland

Pagi itu, mereka melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya, bangun pagi, mandi, lalu sarapan.

"Tra..tra..tra…!" katanya memberi kejutan pada Riza. "mau ke taman bermain Mustang's park yang baru diresmiin kemarin nggak ? Aku dapat tiket gratis nih…"

"Iya lah.. tuan mudanya keluarga Mustang gemana gak gratis …?" sindirnya. "tapi kayaknya boleh juga tuh… Udah lama enggak keluar rumah.."

"Ya udah... aku mau ke apartemen dulu, ganti baju. 10 menit lagi aku ke sini, jemput." Tepat saat ia baru membuka pintu apartemennya, seseorang gadis dengan seorang anak kecil dan seorang lagi sepertinya masih bayi, dari luar juga membuka pintu itu.

"Ah.. riku ! Tumben main ke sini… " kata Riza terkejut "Eh.. bawa Lorna dan soichi juga, ya ?"

"Hahaha.. sori nih riza, kayaknya musti ngerepotin kamu lagi deh…."katanya sedikit enggak enak.

"nitip mereka lagi, ya ? enggak apa-apa kok, kak !" katanya dengan senang hati.

"Bener ? ya sudah, nanti malam aku ambil mereka deh.. Ini, kereta soichi dan dalam tas ini ada barang-barang mereka. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Riza, cowok ini siapa ? pacarmu, ya ?" Riku menggodanya.

"Bukan !" teriaknya, namun ia tak dapat menutupi mukanya yang blushed semerah chery.

"Maaf, lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Roy Mustang, teman sekolahnya Riza. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Katanya dengan sanggatt sopan, lalu tersenyum lembut membuat riku sedikit terpana.

Riku tertawa. "hahaha…sudahlah.. tidak perlu sesopan itu.. umurku juga tidak berjarak terlalu jauh dengan kalian..oh iya, aku Riku, kakak tertua Riza. Ya udah, deh.. riza, kayaknya aku nggak bisa berlama-lama di sini, deh.. niwa pasti lama menungguku ! Thank you ya !" teriaknya sambil melambai tangan pada mereka. Brak ! Pintu ditutup kembali.

Roy dan Riza terdiam. "Ayo ! Riza, kita main !" kata lorna sambil menarik tangan Riza."Ah iya… kakak ini siapa ?"

"ah.. iya, kakak lupa memperkenalkan diri, kakak Roy Mustang. Panggil saja Roy!" katanya tersenyum pada anak erumur empat tahun itu.

"Ah… roy ! Kamu juga ikut main, yo ! Ayo, Riza !" teriaknya.

"sori Roy….aku enggak menyangka mereka berdua akan dititipkan padaku hari ini…Mungkin aku enggak bisa pergi hari ini.." katanya sedikit menyesal.

"Hm…."roy menggumam. "Enggak apa-apa kok.. makin rame makin asik. Yang perlu kamu lakukan kan hanya menjaganya saja, kan ? enggak apa-apa dong kalau kita ajak mereka bermain di taman bermain ?"

"HAA !" Riza berteriak sedikit kaget. "Ingat loh, Roy… mereka itu umurnya 4 tahun sama 2 tahun ! Enggak kayak ngejagaain anak 10 atau 11 tahun !"

"Enggak apa-apa.. everything is under control…Udah riza, ganti baju gih.. 10 menit lagi aku jemput ! jangan lupa barang-barang mereka berdua !" teriaknya dari luar.

'Iya..iya.. bawel ah !"

10 menit kemudian, Roy menjemput riza di apartemennya (Cuma beda lantai.. jadi cepet) riza dan kedua anak itu sudah ready dari tadi. Riza memakai tank top warna putih, lalu di double dengan kemeja biru muda, dan rok putih berenda yang panjangnya selutut.

"Wow.. feminim sekali hari ini ? biasanya cuma celana pendek sama kaos doang…" pujinya.

"Hoy… mo muji jangan setengah hati gitu dong.. memuji atau mengejek sih ?"

"Ya udah, ayo berangkat !"

"Tunggu, Riza !" teriak gadis kecil itu sambil menarik kemejannya. "Kita mau ke mana sih ?"

"Kita mau pergi ke taman bermain. Baru buka, lho…"katanya sambil memeluk soichi dalam dekapannya. "kakak ini yang punya taman bermain ini…" ia menunjuk pada Roy.

"Wah… hebat sekali….Ayo ! Ayo ! cepat !" ia berteriak dengan senang.

"Wow.. riza, jangan membanggakan aku begitu dong…oh iya, kereta dorong soichi mau dibawa ? Nanti aku masukan ke bagasi, deh.."

"huh.. dasar GR ! enggak apa-apa, nanti soichi aku yang gendong. Udah biasa kok. Tapi kalo mo bawa sih juga enggak apa-apa." Katanya lalu menimang-nimang soichi, selayak anaknya sendiri.

"Wah.. riza ternyata kamu keibuan juga ya!" ejeknya. Riza tidak menjawab. Ia memang sangat senang pada anak kecil. Menurutnya mereka lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

"Oh iya, kita mau pakai kereta jurusan apa ?" tanyanya.

"Enggakl. AKu yang nyetir." Katanya sambil menunjukan kunci mobil padanya.

"WHAT !" Riza sedikit kaget. "Mana boleh ? mo ditangkap polisi, ya ?"

"BOleh aja tuh…"lalu ia mengeluarkan SIM nya, beserta dengan KTP.

"Nyogok ya ?" tanyanya curiga.

"Enak aja…aku harus dites dulu kemampuan dalam mengemudi, lalu ditanya ini itu, lah.. untung mereka tahu nama keluarga Mustang. Padahal kakakku sudah boleh punya SIM dari umur 13 tahun. Mentang-mentang aku yang paling kecil, jadi begini deh.. umur 15 baru boleh nyetir.."

"Curang ! Aku juga pengen tau !" Roy hanya tertawa, lalu mereka turun ke tempat parkir.

"Wow, mobil sport, kan mahal…" kata Riza kagum.

"Biasa.. ini udah jadi punyaku."katanya dengan cool.

"Whahahahah…!" Riza tertawa mengakak. "Apa ini ? Huruf M nya nyolok " katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah lambang berbentuk seperti yang ada di jam para alchemist, dengan huruf M di tengahnya, yang ada di depan mobil. (untung gak gede-gede amat…)

"Enak aja.. ini lambang keluarga Mustang tau ! yah.. rada norak sih.. mau enggak mau… aku ini juga salah satu anaknya, kan ?"

Riza beserta Soichi duduk di depan dengan Roy, sedangkan Lorna sendirian di belakang.

1 jam kemudian…

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Katanya.

"WAW ! Asyik !" teriak lorna. "Ayo main !"

Roy dan Riza tertawa melihatnya. "Ayo !" teriak Roy bersemangat, ikut-ikutan jadi seperti anak-anak. "Pertama kita mau naik apa?"

"Itu !" katanya menunjuk ke roller coaster untuk anak-anak.

"Oke ! Kita naik ! Ayo riza, ikut !" kata Roy.

'Ah.. enggak, aku mo jagain Soichi aja, dia lagi tidur nih…"katanya sambil menggendong anak itu.

"Ah.. ayo, kita ke sini buat bersenang-senang, ya kan Lorna ? Lagipula Cuma roller coaster kecil gini, anak umur 1 tahun pun boleh naik."

"Ya udah…" Riza tersenyum. Lama kelamaan ia juga ikut menikmati bermain di taman hiburan itu.

"Hahahaha… lihat itu, Roy lucu." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke foto yang diambil saat mereka ada dalam atraksi jurasic park. Roy yang sedang berteriak, mukanya lucu! "Coba kalau teman-teman di sekolah melihatnya.." Riza tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"E.. kamu beli fotonya ya? Aih… jahat !Aku lagi enggak keren-kerennya tuh… Kamu juga waktu di arung jeram lucu nih…malah lebih lucu dari aku…apalagi lorna yang basah keciprat air. Hahahaha… kalian lebih lucu, kok !" ia balas mentertawakan mereka. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama sambil duduk-duduk di bangku panjang, beristirahat.

"Eh.. soichi udah bangun ?" katanya sambil memperhatikan anak yang terus bersama Riza. Anak kecil itu membuka matanya, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa melihat wajah Roy yang tersenyum padanya"Kya.. lucunya ! sini aku gendong !" lalu ia mengambil Soichi dari Riza.

"Roy, bukan begitu caranya." Lalu ia menunjukan cara memeluknya dengan benar. "Dasar, enggak berpengalaman !" ejeknya.

"Lah.. enggak apa-apa kan… aku kan bukan cewek." Katanya membela diri.

"He… mau lari ya ?" katanya sinis.

"Hoy..Roy.. Riza.. aku mau es krim itu dong…" Lorna memelas.

"Ya udah… ayo ke caffe itu, kita pesen es krim." Ajak Roy bersemangat.

--

"Aku pesen banana split !" teriak Lorna.

"satu parfait dan opera cake" pesan Roy. "Kamu, Riza ?"

"Enggak ah.. enggak gitu suka yang terlalu manis." Katanya menolak dengan sopan.

"takut gendut, ya! " ejeknya.

"Enak aja…aku ini gak pernah jaga makan tau !"

"Bener ? Kok bisa langsing gitu?"

Wajah Riza memerah. "Maksud hati mengejek nih…? Aku bawa pistol loh.."

"ENggak…enggak… emang bener kok…" Roy lumayan kaget. Nih orang gila juga, ke mana-mana bawa pistol segala… saingannya Train nihi…pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan sampai. Nyam…nyam… "ENAK !" kata Lorna. "Mau coba ?" tawarnya pada mereka berdua. "Boleh.." kata Roy. Lalu Lorna menyuapkan es krimnya satu sendok pada Roy. "Bener.. enak ! enggak manis-manis banget, tapi rasanya lembut. Cobain deh, Riza !" Riza mengangguk, lalu Lorna menyuapkan satu sendok lagi ke mulut Riza. "hm…enak ! Boleh juga…" kata Riza. Tapi sayang 5 detik kemudian, mukanya kembali blushed menyadari bahwa ia dan Roy makan dari sendok yang sama… ciuman gak langsung ! Roy juga yang baru menyadarinya mukanya memerah.

"He.. kenapa kalian ? kenapa tiba-tiba jadi diam begitu ? sakit perut karena es krimnya, ya ?" tanya lorna pada mereka berdua. Sayang sekali, ia masih kecil dan tidak mengerti soal ini. Mereka terdiam karena es krim itu, tapi bukan karena sakit perut….

"Ehehehe… enggak ada apa-apa kok.." potong Roy mencairkan suasana. "Oh iya, Soichi mau makan apa ?"

"Ada kok susunya di dalam tasnya." Riza menjawab singkat "Roy, jangan bilang kalau tas itu kau tinggal di mobil, ya !"

"Tenang.. tenang.. ada di sini kok…" ia membuka tas bayi yang dari tadi ia pikul, lalu mencari-cari botol susu. "Nih.. ada kok."

Riza meminumkan susu itu pada soichi yang dari tadi tidur. (sekarang udah bangun)

"Oh iya, soichi udah umur 2, kan ? udah bisa jalan ?" tanya Roy pada Lorna.

"Udah ! dia juga udah bisa bicara…"ceritanya antusias. "Tapi aku dipanggilnya Lona. Kalau mama papa dia panggilnya jelas…" Roy tertawa mendengarnya.

"Riza, aku coba minumin susu dong.. pengen tau rasanya punya dede…a" pinta Roy padanya.

"Kamu anak paling kecil sih….Ya udah.. nih.. hati-hati,ya…jangan sampai kesedek!"

"Iya..iya…"

--

"_psst..Psst… lihat tuh di meja sana, ada keluarga muda. Bahagia sekali, ya ?"_

"_Iya.. mereka masih muda banget… palingan lima belasan…kayak udah siap aja jadi keluarga tuh…"_

"_Dasar anak muda sekarang… muda-muda udah pada kawin…"_

"_Kasian tuh anaknya…lagian gimana mereka jaga anak-anaknya tuh…"_

"_Paling bergantung ama ortu mereka lah… paling juga anak-anak manja dari orang kaya lah.."_

"_tau.. mereka tuh malu-maluin ortu mereka tau!….udah susah-susah gedein mereka, eh.. udah gede malah begini dibalasnya…"_

"_Atau enggak bisa aja anak-anak lahir itu gara-gara accident ?"_

"_Maksudmu ?"_

"_Yah.. begitu lah…"_

"_Iya juga sih.. dilihat dari tampang cowoknya itu tipe playboy. Ada kemunginan begitu.. Kasihan tuh ceweknya. Lagian mau ama cowok sialan kayak gitu.."_

Riza kembali geram mendengar omongan meja yang berada serong 1 dari mereka (sampai detail begitu dia sebelnya) ARGH ! Kagak di sekolah, kagak di luar, digosipiiiinnn terus… Roy memperhatikan Riza yang kembali ngambek dalam hati. Di luarnya sih tetap biasa aja, tapi ia tahu, riza pasti sebel, karena riza paling anti digosipin sama orang lain. Lalu, ia segera menyuruh Lorna secepatnya menghabiskan makanannya, lalu cepat-cepat keluar

"Sori deh Riza…" bisiknya setelah keluar dari caffe itu "Aku tahu kamu sebel digosipin sama mereka, kan ?"

"Ah.. enggak kok.. itu mah biasa aja..Eh.. tau dari mana ?" tanyanya.

"Loh.. katanya enggak ? kok bilang tau dari mana ?" katanya memancing

"Uups !" Riza tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. "Roy, kamu beneran mirip detektif yang bisa ngebaca pikiran orang dari gerakannya deh.. Mungkin kamu juga cocok jadi psikolog.."

"hehehe..Aku tahu kok.. waktu di sekolah juga kamu kesel, kan ? Dasar tuh orang-orang kaga lihat dulu dari deket sih.. kalo mereka tahu aku yang pemilik taman ini, mana mereka berani ? Lagian ngomong kayak gitu di sini, mau juga nanti pulang gitu…Brsek ! (hehehe sensor…sensor.. biar sopan…)" umpatnya kesal.

"Udah.. kok gantian jadi kamu yang kesel ? Enggak boleh begitu loh di depan anak kecil…"katanya sambil menurunkan soichi dari dekapannya, lalu membiarkan anak itu berjalan. Soichi main-main di taman lalu ia menarik-narik rok Riza, mengajaknya bertemu badut-badut yang ada. Mereka bermain-main hingga hampir malam.

"Wah.. udah mau jam 7 malam, kali ini naik mainan yang terakhir, ya !" perintah Riza.

"Ya udah…" kata Lorna dan Roy, yang sebenarnya enggak rela dan masih pengen main-main lagi (dasar roy udah jadi anak-anak ! Kagak mikir lagi pride nya atau apa pun..)

"Kalo gitu, naik kincir yo ! Malam-malam di sini bagus banget!" ajaknya.

"Ya sudah..ayo !" ia mengajak lorna. Sekarang, gantian, Roy yang menggendong Soichi. Lama kelamaan ia juga sudah kebiasaan menggendong anak kecil.

"Wah.. untung sekali, enggak antri.. biasanya kan di sini pasti penuh…" ujar riza beruntung.

Krekk..krekk.. kincirnya berputar. Lorna terdiam melihat lampu-lampu malam yang indah. Riza juga enggak jauh beda senangnya dengan lorna. Krekk..krekk pelan pelan kincir membawa mereka naik ke atas. Kincir itu berhenti ketika mereka berada di paling atas.

"Bagaimana ? Indah ?" tanya Roy.

"Iya..iya…"kata Riza.

Tiba-tiba Roy menghampirinya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Riza.. kapan-kapan nanti kita ke sini lagi, ya…." Kata –kata itu lembut meluncur di telinga riza. Ia merasa wajah Roy dekat sekali dengannya. _DEG!_ Jantungnya berdebar keras. "..tapi nanti lain lagi…" _DEG ! DEG ! _"…sebab yang ada pada waktu itu.." _DEG ! DEG ! DEG !_ "…hanya kita berdua…" _DEG ! DEG! DEG! DEG_!

jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Wajahnya memerah. Ia kaget, Roy akan berkata ini padanya, padahal tuh orang ialah cowok playboy yang enggak akan serius sama cewek. Roy menarik wajahnya dengan lembut, lalu memberinya sebuah kiss yang amat hangat. Riza pun menerimanya. Tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Tepat depan matanya ia bisa melihat jelass sekali wajah roy yang amat ia sayangi. (zoom in 200 , ya !)

"Roy…" potongnya. Cowok itu segera melepaskan cewek berambut panjang itu dari dekapannya.

"ya ?" tanyanya sambil membelainya.

"Sepertinya ini bukan tontonan yang baik untuk anak kecil…."kata Riza rada was-was.

"Ah.. iya.. maaf.." Mereka berdua tertawa. Sepertinya ajakan Roy ke taman hiburan juga tidak terlalu buruk….

"Lihat..lihat ! itu ada kembang api !" teriak Lorna yang dari tadi kagum melihat ke luar (haah.. untung…untung….pikir mereka berdua)

"Hehehehe… Riza, kau juga harus melihatnya." Perintahnya.

'Kenapa ?"

"Kembang api itu kupesankan khusus untukmu…"

"dasar !" katanya tersenyum lalu melihat keluar. "Jadi, kincir ini berhenti tepat di atas lama begini juga sudah kau atur?" Roy hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Memang, saat ia mengajak riza dan kedua anak itu naik kincir, ia jadi punya ide untuk ini. (sebenarnya ia juga deg deg an banget… )

"Nyombong luh!" komentarnya.

"Loh ? kenapa ?" tanya Roy.

"Di kembang apinya bertuliskan huruf R, singkatan dari Roy.." jelasnya secara singkat.

"Enak saja… perhatikan dong ! Ku pesan pada petugasnya agar menyalakan huruf R itu cukup 2 kali saja !"

"Lalu, point nya ?"

"Pikirin sendiri, ye… Tadikan kamu udah bilang aku nyombong…"katanya sambil bercanda. Setelah itu, kincir itu kembali bergerak perlahan-lahan membawa mereka turun. "Ayo, makan malam, yo ! Masa enggak pada lapar ?" tanya Roy pada mereka semua.

"AKu sudah lapar !" teriak Lorna.

"kau lapar, ya putri kecil ?" tanya Roy. "Riza, bagaimana dengan restoran prancis ? mau ? Lokasinya dekat sini.. Enak pula…"

"Boleh.. tapi apa enggak terlalu lux ? lagian kita pakai nyantai begini…"tanyanya rendah diri. "Kalau mau, aku bisa membuatkan makanan di rumah.."

"MAU !" teriak Lorna kemudian. "Aku paling suka masakan Riza. Enak !"

"YAah… apa boleh buat, terkadang, homemade memang lebih enak dari yang di restoran." Roy tersenyum.

Lesson 5 : Sin of the Family

"Makasih ya, Roy, Riza, udah nyusahin kalian berdua nih.." kata Riku ketika menjemput kedua anak itu yang sekarang sudah terlelap.

"Enggak..enggak apa-apa kok.. mereka manis-manis dan tidak nakal…"ujar Riza.

"Ya udah deh.. yo, bye Riza ! bye roy ! AKur-akur ya berdua !" teriaknya sambil tertawa.

"Hoy ! RIKU !" teriak Riza sebelum ia masuk ke lift. "Cepet akur ama mama papa ya !"

RIku hanya tersenyum, sambil memandangi kedua anaknya itu. "Yang lebih kecil, tidak perlu menasehati… Itu masalahku sendiri…"

Riza tersenyum melihat kehebatan kakaknya.

"Hoy, kenapa sih ?" tanya Roy sesudah ia menutup pintu apartemen Riza. "Emang Riku lagi berantem ama ortu ?"

"Enggak.. Cuma masalah lama kok…"Riza terdiam. "6 tahun yang lalu Riku kabur dari rumah.. Ayah marah besar…waktu itu aku masih kecil, masih belum begitu mengerti.."

"6 tahun lalu.. sekarang dia udah umur berapa sih?"

"26, berarti kira-kira waktu ia umur 20 tahun..Mereka berdua kabur bersama…"

"Riku dan Niwa, ya ?" tanya Roy. Riza hanya menganguk. "Ayah tidak merestui mereka. Susah lah.. sampai sekarang, ayah juga belum tahu Riku ada di sini…"

"MANA MUNGKIN!" teriak Roy kaget. "berarti pepatah yang bilang dunia ini sempit bohong dong…orang cuma di daerah sini aja gak pernah bertemu apalagi di dunia…"

Riza tertawa melihat roy yang mencoba menghiburnya. "hehehe.. gak usah ekstrim gitu dong… lagian mereka berdua juga sama-sama batu sih…"

"Kakak tertua ku juga begitu..malah lebih parah.. umur 10 tahun kabur dari rumah, tanpa ada sepeser pun. Akhirnya ia dirawat oleh sorang walikota. Yah.. malu-maluin… anak keluarga mustang dirawat orang lain.. separah itukah ?" tanyanya sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"..roy"

"karena itu ia mengubah nama keluarganya. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian ia masuk Chronos dan jadi seorang pembunuh yang paling ditakuti di Guardian of Time." Jelas Roy."Maka itu, ia sama sekali tidak dianggap ada dalam keluargaku. Jadi, yang tadinya kakakku yang ada 4 orang, hanya dianggap 3 orang. Surat keluarga juga diubah semua…"

"sadis juga, ya…. Tak kusangka ada noda juga di keluarga Mustang yang termasyur.." katanya penuh iba, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Ngomong-ngomong nama kakakmu yang kabur itu siapa ?"

"Pernah dengar nomor XIII ? Train Heartnet si pembawa kesialan dengan pistol Hadesnya ? Itulah orangnya…"

"APA !" Riza kaget setengah mati. "AKu tak menyangka dia dari keluarga Mustang. Tapi kan sekarang ia sudah keluar dari Chronos…"

Roy mengangguk. "Memang... sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya…Heran…"

"Kenapa Roy?"

"Dari dulu aku tak pernah memberi tahu hal ini kepada siapa pun.. tapi saat ini…"

"Mungkin karena omongannya nyambung ?" usul Riza.

Roy menggeleng. "Enggak… hatiku yang menginginkan ku berbicara ini padamu…" lalu ia menarik Riza ke arahnya, dan memeluknya.

"Roy…" Riza tak dapat bicara. Ia kaget, Roy benar-benar serius.

"Riza…" katanya tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"ke..kenapa Roy ?" jawabnya rada nervous.

"aku ingin lebih mengenalmu lagi…lebih…lagi…" Roy deg-deg-an saat berbicara seperti itu. Tapi bener, semua yang ia katakan itu benar-benar dari dasar hatinya. Tanpa kompromi, entah kenapa langsung saja terucapkan.

"Ah.. sudah malam." Katanya setelah sadar dan langsung malu, lalu melepaskan Riza dari dekapannya. "Aku pulang dulu ya…"

"Ya.. hati-hati…"

--apartment Roy--

Tralalala…Hp Roy berdering. Ia baru saja habis mandi. Di pundaknya masih tergantung handuk basah yang ia gunakan. Baru saja ia bermaksud untuk tidur. Dilihatnya nama penelpon, ternyata havoc. Cih.. membosankan, ku kira cewek yang menelpon..

"HOI ! MUSTANG-SAMA ! GAWAT ! " teriaknya kalang kabut.

"Ah.. brisik ! Ada apa sih ? Slurrrp.." tanyanya sebal sambil menyedot segelas jus anggur murni yang baru diperas tadi pagi dan segera diantarkan ke apartemennya. (100 pure lohh)

"Ah.. anu.. Roy, aku baru dapat berita dari Hughes."

"ya, si Hughes itu, kenapa ?" tanyanya santai.

"Er.. ini soal perjodohan kamu…"

"APA ! KENAPA ENGGAK BILANG DARI TADI SIH ? GEMANA Tuh Si HUGHES !" teriaknya hampir membanting Hp yang ada di tangannya.

"Oi..oi.. jangan marah dong.. lagi pula si Hughes kan pasti sibuk sama ceweknya, Gracia."

"Ya sudah, abis itu, si cewek resek tunangan gua itu mo ngapain ?" tanyanya habis sabar.

"sepertinya sih.. dia udah mau balik dari luar negeri. Paling dalam beberapa bulan ini lu belom bakal ketemu sama dia sih… "

"Jadi, soal itu, belom ada sangkut pautnya sekarang, kan ? ya sudah, nanti aja ah… capek mikirin orang kayak gituan. SEBEL tau ! Nanti aja, yo, malam !" katanya lalu mematikan Hp nya.

"Hoy….Roy belom selesai !" teriak Havoc. "yah.. padahal aku mo bilang yang penting…dasar!"

Lesson 6 : an afterschool Date

--keesokan harinya, di sekolah—

"Roy… kok enggak kelihatan dari 2 hari lalu sih ? Aku telpon ke Hp juga gak diangkat ?" tanya Mizu cemas dan rada manja.

"Iya.. iya.. malam minggu ini kita bosen, gak ada kamu.." sambung yang lain.

"AH.. sori..sori.. ada urusan keluarga.. jadinya gak bisa bilang deh.."katanya berbohong. Padahal selama 2 hari itu ia selalu bersama Riza.

"Bener ?" tanya Mizu curiga.

"Iya..iya.. masa aku pernah bohong sama kalian sih ?" kata menggoda mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mizu, apa tuh rok enggak kependekan ?" katanya memperhatikan rok Mizuhara yang hari ini kira-kira hanya 20 cm saja.

"AH… enggak ini baru beli rok baru, yang lama sudah kekecilan…" katanya berbohong, padahal rok itu sengaja ia potong menjadi pendek supaya bisa menarik perhatian Roy.

"Yah.. bisa masuk angin loh… besok ganti gih !" katanya setengah mengejek, lalu disambut dengan Huuuu dari cowok cowok yang lain.

"Jangan dong.. padahal udah bagus kayak gitu.. pas kok.." teriak mereka. Ukh.. Roy menyuruhku menggantinya.. apa ada kemungkinan karena ia tidak mau tergoda ? kalau begitu, sebenarnya rencana ini sudah berjalan mulus… biar saja.. tapi kalau besok tidak diganti bisa-bisa aku dikira benar-benar caper padanya… pikir mizu bimbang.

"Ukh.. besok nanti aku ganti deh…" katanya memutuskan. "Tapi nanti siang aku yang jalan bareng kamu, ya…" katanya manja.

"Enggak boleh !" balas yang lain. "aku aja.."

Sekilas Mizu menatap mereka, tatapannya menyeramkan sekali.

"Eh.. iya..iya.. hari ini ka..kamu aja deh.. tapi besok aku, ya…" cewek lainnya ketakutan.

"Ya udah… nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di gerbang, deh, mizu… tapi janji besok ganti tuh rok !" ejeknya.

"Yah… Roy…kenapa gak aku aja…" teriak cewek-cewek lainnya.

"Oh iya, teman-teman" pangilnya pada seluruh kelas. "Setelah di diskusikan, karyawisata kita akan diadakan tanggal 30 desember sampai 2 januari di pegunungan. Jadi kita bisa merayakan tahun baru sama-sama."

"yah.. karyawisata kali beTe ! enggak ada pantai, jadi enggak ada pemandangan bagus !" teriak kelompok cowok yang ada di kelas

"tenang..tenang… dan kali ini resort yang dipilih ialah di…." Katanya menekan kata-katanya supaya yang lain penasaran "RESORT PRIBADI MILIK KELUARGA MUSTANG ! walau musim salju sekalipun, tetap ada pantai indoor yang luas yang bisa kita pakai untuk bersenang-senang ! Lalu.. ada juga whirlpool dan sauna… juga.. pemandian air panas pisah dan campur ! Tawaran ini enggak buruk, kan !"

Kali ini sambutannya riuh meriah, entah dari kelompok cewek, ataupun cowok.

--Pulang sekolah—

Roy sudah menunggu Mizu dari bel berbunyi di depan gerbang sekolah, seperti janjinya tadi. Kalau untuk ukurannya, jalan bareng cewek sih.. emang udah biasa, gak ada hubungannya sama sekali soal suka atau pacar. Jadi, menurutnya jalan begini pun it's alright…

"Ah.. roy, sori yah udah nunggu lama, tadi ada masalah sama anak klub sih…" katanya minta maaf.

"Ya sudah.. ayo, mau ke mana ?"

"Er…mau temani aku belanja ? soalnya aku perlu baju renang yang baru untuk nanti karyawisata." Katanya manja sambil memeluk tangan roy, agar kelihatan seolah-olah ia pacarnya, Sayang sekali, sepertinya Roy agak sungkan.

"Boleh sih.." katanya manis.

Mereka berdua pergi ke department store yang baru buka. (banyak sale nya lho !) Hehehehe Roy, lihat saja.. kau pasti bakal terlena dengan kecantikan ku ketika menyoba berbagai baju renang.. hehehe…pikir Mizuhara.

"Um.. Roy, baju yang ini bagus gak ?" tanyanya manja sambil menunjukan ke sebuah baju renang putih polos cukup tipis, yang bermodel bikini.

"Yah.. boleh sih.. tapi apa enggak terlalu tipis ? cepet sobek loh.." katanya.

"Ah.. kalau begitu aku coba dulu deh…" katanya segera mengajak Roy ke tempat baju ganti.

"Ya udah.. aku tunggu di sini." Kata Roy. Sambil ia menunggu Mizu, pandangannya menereweng ke segala arah. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memilih-milih kaus. Gadis itu menoleh dan dari jauh, Roy bisa memastikan bahwa itu Riza ! Hah ? ngapain dia di sini ? Oh iya, department store ini kan baru buka.. pasti banyak pengunjungnya… termasuk dia….pikirnya.

"Naah.. begini bagus gak ?" tanya Mizu semangat sambil mengenakan baju renang itu.

"Ah…" tiba-tiba muka Roy memerah, lalu ia terdiam.

Hahaha.. lihat, baru baju ini saja dia sudah blushed gak tahan akan kecantikanku… hahaha… Roy… sebentar lagi kamu pasti jadi miliku seorang…"Eh… kenapa ? bagus gak ?" tanya Mizu.

"Eh.. iya.. bagus..bagus.." Sayang sekali, tadi yang ia bayangkan ialah Riza, bukan Mizu. (Mizu terlalu gR tuh…)

"Kalo yang ini ?" tanyanya lagi. Kembali, Roy blushed lagi.

"Ah.. bagus..bagus…" BeGo ! Masa hari ini yang kepikiran cuma riza seorang…."udah selesai belom ?"

"Udah..udah.. aku beli yang ini aja…"katanya.

"Ya udah.. itu juga bagus kok.." Roy tetap memadang ke arah Riza yang asyik memilih milih kaos. Yah…sebel… kenapa kamu gak milih baju renang sih.. Riza ? sesalnya dalam hati.

"Roy… aku mau nonton film horror yang baru itu dong…." Pintanya lagi. "ENggak apa-apa, kan ?"

Rasakan, Roy… aku sedang menjalankan strategiku yang kedua.. nanti lihat saja ketika ada adegan menyeramkan. Aku akan berteriak sekencang-kencannya...lalu berpura-pura ketakutan sambil memeluknya… lalu, mungkin dia akan berkata 'ah.. ternyata Mizu penakut juga, ya…' lalu aku hanya mengangguk,pura-pura hampir menangis, lalu..dia kembali berkata. "kalau begitu tetaplah ada di sisiku…Mizu.. aku suka kamu…' CUP ! KYAaaa! Rencana yang hebat ! gummamnya.

"Iya..iya.." Roy menjawab singkat. "Aku beli popcorn dulu…"

Sayang sekali, rencana Mizu tidak berlangsung lancar. Ketika adegan terseram muncul, Roy sedang asyik dengan popcornnya. Kali ini pasti berhasil..

"KYAAAAaaa" teriaknya lalu segera memeluk Roy. "A..aku takut…"

"Hahahaha.. siapa suruh mau nonton yang ini.."kata roy mengejek. "yA sudah, tutup mata aja…"

"iya…" katanya sambil terus memeluk Roy.

"Umm... Mizu.." katanya.

"Ya…" DEG! DEG! Roy akan segera menyatakan hatinya padaku ! Kya ! Bagaimana ini ?

"sori, tolong, jangan memelukku terlalu keras… aku sesak nafas nih !" memang sih, Mizu memeluknya cukup keras, hingga ia tidak nyaman menonton filmnya. Tapi, kan.. setidaknya seharusnya ia mengerti caranya menjaga perasaan perempuan…

"Ah… maaf…"lalu ia segera melepaskan pelukannya. Kurang ajar ! Kutarik lagi Deg! DeG! Di atas ! Sebal ! Kalau begitu, kita jalankan strategi terakhir !

--Selesai nonton—

"Ah.. Roy, sudah sore.. mau ke rumahku dulu enggak biar sekedar makan malam sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menemaniku sore ini…?" tawarnya. "enggak jauh kok…"

"Boleh…" (sebenarnya ia lebih suka ke apartment Riza karena selain ia bisa bertemu dengannya, ia juga bisa main dengan black hayate…)

Mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah Mizu. Mizu yang begitu agresif, berjalan memegang tangan Roy.

"Oh iya Mizu…" panggil Roy. "jangan lupa, ya…."

"Ya ? A..apa ?" tanyanya manja. Ah.. jangan-jangan sabtu nanti ia mau mengajakku kencan, atau ah…!

"Rok mu itu…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah rok mininya.

"iya..iya…" mukanya memerah karena hari ini ia berkali-kali ditegur Roy gara-gara rok itu. Sebenarnya ia masih senang memakainya. Tapi kalau sampai besok ia tidak menggantinya, bisa-bisa Roy bakal kesal padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Mizu sambil menyalakan lampu.

"Sepi sekali…" ujarnya.

"Iya… 1 minggu ini orang tuaku pergi jalan-jalan. Jadi aku di sini sendirian…"katanya menggoda. Hahaha… Roy.. apa yang akan kau perbuat di rumah seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian.. malam-malam begini ? hehehehe.. Apalagi si playboy begitu, paling-paling, waktu aku mandi, dia juga pasti mengintip… lihat saja…

"Nah.. ini tehnya. Kau tunggu saja dulu di kamarku. AKu mau mandi dulu." Ujarnya. "Kamar mandinya ada di bawah. Jangan ngintip, ya… walau sebenarnya pintunya enggak aku kunci sih…" kembali ia menggoda Roy.

"Tenang.. aku bukan tipe cowok yang kayak gitu…" katanya santai. (orang dia udah sering banget numpang di rumah riza dan enggak pernah tergoda buat ngintip kok..hebat.. control hatinya emang dari baja…)

Dasar Roy, kalau mau ngintip sih silakan aja…Loe kan playboy… masa gak tertarik sih ? pokoknya aku harus bisa jadi miliknya, bagaimanapun caranya…Sebal..sebal.. hari ini aku gagal.. padahal dia orang pertama yang paling aku suka….Mizu mengoceh dalam hatinya sambil memain-mainkan air yang ada di bath tube nya. Kenapa sih.. dia sama sekali enggak terpesona sama aku ? apa yang kurang ? Cakep.. udah…Pinter…udah…jago OR..udah.. manis, baik, keren..udah…APA YANG KURANg ? SEbel… deh Tes… setitik air dari matanya jatuh, bercampur dengan air mandinya. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa..

Lesson 7 : a Dog, a Girl & an Accident

"HOY! MIZU ! Mandinya lama sekali sih!" teriak Roy dari atas.

"Iya.. sebentar !" segera keluar dan ganti baju. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan makan malam dan membawanya ke atas.

"Tra… nih.. udah jadi…Cobain deh.. chicken soup mizu's special…"katanya bangga (jujur, selama 1 bulan ia mati-matian belajar bikin chiken soup khusus untuk Roy)

"Hm.. lumayan wangi… Aku coba, ya… Mari makan !" katanya. "Hm.. enak ! Hebat juga, mizu bisa buat sendiri.."

"Iya !" katanya tersenyum manis. Beda… kali ini ia tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, karena senang, orang yang ia sayang memuji makanannya. Kelihatannya kali ini Roy benar-benar menyukai soupnya. Tidak seperti tadi, ia asal ngomong doang… Matanya terasa basah. Saking bahagianya, ia ingin menangis.

"He… kenapa Mizu nangis ?"

"Enggak.. Cuma tadi pas motong ayam, tangannya ke iris. Tapi udah di plester kok.." katanya berbohong.

"Ya udah.. tuh.. makan. Nanti keburu dingin enggak enak loh…" Kata Roy sambil tersenyum padanya.

Mizu mengangguk. "R…Roy, s..saat ini a..ada orang yang kamu sayang enggak…" tanyanya. Walau tadinya ia ragu untuk menanyakannya, tapi sekarang ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Yah… kalau tidak dicoba, kan kita tidak tahu hasilnya.

"Kenapa ? Hm…" ia berpikir, tapi yang ada di benaknya hanya riza..ya..Riza seorang. "Ada kok.."

DEG! Hatinya berdebar keras. Siapa orang itu ? Aku ? benarkah ? bagaimana ini…"oh.. siapa ?"

"dia.. cewek lah…" sambarnya untuk mencairkan ketegangan.

"YAaaah.. Roy jahat ! AKu juga udah tau.. mana mungkin kamu suka sama cowok ?" katanya sambil memukul punggung Roy. Ah… punggungnya hangat sekali…

"Iya..iya.." Tra..tra..tra… Hp roy berdering.

"Hoy, Riza kenapa ?" tanyanya santai.

"Roy.. kamu.. di..mana?" tanyanya rada gemetar sambil terdengar sedikit ada isakannya, juga terdenar ada jeda-jeda ketika ia berbicara, seperti tak kuat bicara lagi.

"Ah.. di rumah Mizuhara, kenapa RIza?" ia mulai cemas, karena ia dengar suara riza parau, dan ia bicara sambil terisak-isak, suaranya juga lemah.

"Black hayate… Black.. hayate..dia.. tertabrak.. mobil… se..sekarang.. aku.. m…masih… ada.. di j…jalan."

"RIZA ! Kamu di mana ?"

"Di jalan Q no 2"

" Udah telpon ambulans belom ?"

"Udah.. mereka sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Ya udah, Riza. AKu bakal segera ke sana. Jangan kemana-mana, ngerti ?"

"Iya.. thank you, Roy.."

"Roy.. dari siapa ?" tanya Mizu cemas.

"sori Mizu, aku pulang dulu, ya…" katanya minta maaf.

"Jangan..jangan…Roy.. kamu di sini aja…" Lalu ia memeluk Roy dari belakang

"Enggak.. aku enggak bisa…"Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Mizu.

"Riza…ya ?"

"Iya.. anjingnya ketabrak.. kasihan.. aku ke sana dulu…" Lalu Roy membelai rambutnya. "Kau anak yang baik kok…" ia tersenyum lalu pergi. Kalau Roy sudah berbuat seperti itu, ia tak berani menghentikannya. Walau hanya dibelai, ia juga sudah amat senang…Lagipula ia berbuat itu demi anjing itu, kan ? Roy dari dulu memang sayang pada binatang. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Kring.. telpon rumahnya berdering. Roy ?

"Halo mizu.."

"Oh.. Toma… ngapain nelpon malam-malam?" (kecewa, bukan Roy..)

"Enggak Cuma pengen ngobrol aja…."

"….…" Mizu terdiam

"Mizu ? Mizu ? MIZU ?"

"Ya ? EH… hahaha. Enggak..enggak ada apa-apa kok.."

"Kenapa ? Sakit ? Aku ke situ deh.."

"EH ? Enggak kok.. enggak a..pa…a..pa.." ia berkata terbata bata, sejalan dengan tetesan air matanya yang membasahi telepon.

"Mizu ? sepertinya kamu bener-bener butuh aku deh… aku ke situ dulu, ya ?" Toma sedikit mengkhawatirkannya.

"I..iya…makasih, ya.."

XXXXXXX

Hosh…Hosh.. Roy berlari ke jalan yang Riza katakan tadi. Dari jauh ia melihat kerumunan orang. Itu dia ! "Permisi!" katanya minta jalan pada orang-orang. Ambulansnya juga sudah datang. Ia bisa melihat anjing itu dinaikan ke dalam ambulans. Riza juga ada di mobil ambulans itu. Sepertinya ia juga terluka. Kaki tangannya bermandikan darah. Sepertinya ia lebih parah dari black hayate.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya juga ikut ?" tanyanya pada suster.

"Roy !" kata Riza dengan suara yang lemah.

"Anda ini siapanya korban ?" tanya suster itu.

" Uh.. aku…a..aku pacar dari gadis ini.." katanya berbohong, tapi membuat mukanya memerah. "Aku mau menemaninya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Izinkan aku ikut !" pintanya serius.

"Ukh… baiklah.. janji anda tidak membuat keributan."

"Baik ! Saya berjanji !" katanya tegas.

--Di rumah sakit—

" Maaf, anda kerabat dari pasien Riza Hawkeye ?" tanya seorang dokter yang ada di sana.

Roy mengangguk. Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu di luar, sedangkan Riza sedang berada di UGD, bersama Black hayate di unit untuk binatang.

"Sepertinya Riza tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius, hanya saja, tangan kanannya sepertinya patah. Mungkin perlu di gips."

"APA!" Teriaknya kaget. "Tidak mungkin dokter, dia itu akan mengikuti lomba menembak sekitar 5 bulan lagi !"

"Yah.. tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat. Sebenarnya orang biasa akan mengalami masa recovery untuk setengah tahun. Mungkin dalam kasus ini akan kuusahakan masa recoverynya sekitar 3 bulan. Jadi mungkin masih ada sisa 2 bulan untuk berlatih, kan ?"

"Terimakasih, Dokter ! Tolong anda tangani dia sebaik-baiknya, sebab mungkin menembak ialah hidupnya…."

Orang itu tersenyum. "Ya… akan saya tangani baik-baik. Kau memang seorang pacar yang amat pengertian…"

Roy kembali terduduk lemas. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa untuk Riza. Memang, dari segi keadaan, ia tidak terlalu parah. Tapi kan… BRAK ! Pintunya dibuka. Riza dipindahkan ke kamar pasien biasa. Ia juga sudah sadar setelah dilakukan pemasangan kembali tangan kanannya yang patah (gak parah parah amat.. Cuma di gips doang…)

"Riza…" katanya "….kau cewek yang amat bodoh…"

"Ha! Apa-apaan nih ?"

"Bodoh..bodoh… malah aku akan bilang berkali kali…"lalu ia mencondongkan badannya ke tempat tidur Riza dan memeluknya amat erat. "Kenapa kamu bilang black hayate yang kecelakaan…. Kau pikir aku lebih memperhatikan anjing itu dari kamu ? Dasar bodoh…"

"Enggak… aku cuma percaya.. sekalipun hanya black hayate yang kecelakaan, kamu juga pasti tetap datang…benar kan ?" ia tersenyum.

"Cih.." Roy melepaskan Riza. "Kalau begitu aku mau minta doraemon balik ke masa lalu abis itu enggak jadi datang, deh…Dasar Riza bodoh…" ia mengecup dahi cewek itu. "kabar bagus, besok kau sudah boleh pulang…"

"Bener ? Boleh latihan lagi ?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Ye… mana mungkin… 10 tahun lagi kali…" ejeknya. "Enggak sih… 3 bulan lagi baru boleh latihan lagi."

"APA ! Bener Roy ? Ka..kamu enggak bohong kan…" ucapnya parau, tiba-tiba setetes air keluar dari matanya. "Masa.. begitu sih…"

Roy kembali memeluknya. "Yah… daripada enggak bisa selamanya… ini jauh lebih baik, kan ?

Aku tahu… kamu pasti sangat sedih…"

"Enggak." Lalu ia mengusap air matanya. "enggak apa-apa… aku enggak mau selamanya jadi cewek yang cengeng begini… selama kita masih punya sepasang kaki yang kuat, berdirilah, terus jalan maju ke depan…" katanya tabah.

"He…belajar dari mana tuh…"

"Itu kata seorang state alchemist yang sangat muda yang hidup di tahun 1921-an. Kalau enggak salah namanya Edward Elric, si Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Oh.. si pendek itu… patungnya kan ada di tengah taman deket apartemen kita. Katanya dia berhasil transmutasi tubuh manusia. Jujur saja aku tidak begitu mengerti soal alchemy, tapi sepertinya si kontet itu hebat juga..."

"Iya… Kamu juga hebat, kok.. Roy memang hebat mengejek orang….Dasar.. Bodoh…"

"APAA !"

"Berani-beraninya nyebut dirimu pacarku di depan semua orang.."

"Lha ? Emang kenapa ?"

"ENggak… rasanya agak bohong aja… kita kan cuma best friend…"

"Ya.. terkadang best friend lebih baik dari pacar…"

"Kata sapa tuh ?"

"Kamu…. Juga aku….." ia tersenyum pada Riza. Riza hanya tersipu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Lesson 8 : Love Goddess & the True Feeling

-- 30 DesembeR, Karyawisata --

"WOW… memang keluarga mustang….HEBAT ! Punya resort se gede ini… KYAaaa… Roy memang keren… udah keren..pinter…kaya lagi… Everything seems so PERFECT !" teriak banyak cewek-cewek fans Roy. Oh iya, mereka sudah membuat sebuah Roy's fans club, yang tentu saja anggotanya semua cewek, sejumlah 998.347 orang (belom sampe 1 juta tuh…)

"Haah.. akhirnya pulang ke sini juga… sebenarnya ini sering dimonopoli oleh kakak… Moga-mogahan tuh orang enggak ke sini…" pinta Roy. "Ya sudah, karena sudah ada pembagian kamarnya, juga jadwal acaranya, kalau begitu, AYO KITA MAIN-MAIN di PANTAI !"

Sambutan riuh riah terdengar. Mereka semua segera menuju ke sebuah Ballroom yang bessssarrrr yang dibuat menjadi pantai buatan. Cukup efektif untuk wisata di musim dingin. Semua orang tampat bersenang-senang, kecuali Riza yang hanya dari tadi melihat-lihat mereka, atau sekadar membaca buku.

"Hoy, Riza, kok gak main sih…"sapanya setelah diceburkan ke laut buatan oleh cewek-cewek.

"enggak kan masih sakit…" jawabnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu, janji bulan juni nanti berenang, ya… jangan lupa, janji ialah hutang…" Roy segera kembali berenang bersama cewek-cewek itu.

Dasar… siapa yang janji….pikir Riza. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semua tampak bersenang-senang. Jujur saja, ia tidak telalu suka bermain di pantai. Ia adalah seorang yang lebih cocok terus bekerja atau latihan.

"_Pstt.. oh iya, denger enggak gossip resort ini.."_

"_Apa ?Apa ?"_

"_Katanya di deket sini, sekitar 1,5 km ada hutan yang enggak begitu dalam, lalu di ujungnya ada sebuah tebing dengan sebuah pohon besar...trus di situ.."_

"_Apa ? ada hantu ?"_

"_Bukan..bukan… katanya kalau malam itu bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar, lalu kita dengan orang yang kita sukai duduk bersama di sana, lalu orang itu memeluk kita, maka artinya kita dapat hidup berbahagia dengannya selamanya ! Romantis banget kan…"_

"_Eh.. bener ? Menurut penghitungannya, hari ini seharusnya kan bulan purnama…"_

"_Iya.. makanya… tapi kan enggak mungkin semua orang bisa… Roy nya kan Cuma satu… belom tentu juga dia bakal meluk kita.."_

"_Ya sudah lah.. soal itu nanti saja… gampang…"_

Riza mendengar percakapan mereka. Haah ? bener tuh ? Tapi apa urusanku kalo bener ? tanya hatinya. Tapi lebih baik langsung aja tanya sama Roy…

--Malamnya—

"Eh.. iya..iya.. bener.. katanya di sebelah timur dari resort ini ada hutannya !"

"Ya udah.. ajak Roy ke sana…"

"Iya..iya.."

XXX

Pik..Pik.. ada sebuah pesan masuk ke Hp Riza.

From : Sweety Roy

Hoy, Aku tunggu di tebing di arah barat…Yang bener BARAT lho..bukan Timur.. jangan tersesat, ya….

Kasihan… yang lain kira tebing itu di timur… pikirnya.

Pik…Pilk…. Sebuah pesan masuk ke Hp Toma.

From : Roy

Hoy ! Jangan lupa strateginya, ya… tebingnya di barat, bukan timur !

Yaah… apa pun akan kulakukan asal ia bahagia, termasuk mengorbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri…pikirnya.

Pik…Pik.. lagi-lagi… sebuah pesan masuk ke Hp Havoc.

From : Bos bawel mustang (kasihan.. untung Roy enggak tau..)

Jangan lupa, strateginya ! Di tebing barat !

Haah… pokoknya kalau berhasil, aku pasti dapat cewek… YES ! pikirnya

Pik…Pik… ada lagi-lagi..lagi, pesan masuk ke Hp Roy.

From : Mizuhara

Roy, kutunggu di tebing di barat resort ini… Kuharap kamu datang… enggak perlu malu.. hanya aku yang tahu tebing barat itu, kok…

Cih.. ngapain nih…pikirnya. (keempat orang ini reaksinya beda-beda semua….)

Akhirnya kelima orang itu menuju ke tebing barat yang ada. Belum sampai di tebing itu, Toma berhenti. Roy sudah berpesan padanya untuk tunggu di tempat yang ia beri tanda silang. Memang, agak gelap. Tapi ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tanda silang dengan cat warna merah di sebuah pohon, include lagi tanda lambang military dengan M yang norak dibawahnya.

Roy yang dari tadi sudah ada di tebing itu melihat Mizu datang menghampirinya.

"Roy…" sapanya.

"Ya ?"

"Um… aku ke sini untuk menegaskan segalanya…" ia terhenti sebentar. DEG! DeG! Dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia berjalan mendekati Roy "Kamu tahu.…ada legenda yang bilang kalo orang yang suka kita memeluk kita di sini, maka mereka akan hidup berdua bahagia selamanya…" Setelah itu, dengan seluruh perasaannya, ia memeluk Roy.

Roy terdiam. Namun, ia melepaskan tangan Mizu yang bergelantung di pundaknya.

"Roy… ke..kenapa ? Ini kedua kalinya… A..aku enggak mengerti.." Mizu berkata terbata-bata. Hatinya hancur… ia takut sekali ditolak

"Maaf…" ia hanya mengatakan satu kata itu saja… DEG ! Mizu terdiam. Ia tak berani menatap muka Roy. Segera ia berlari meninggalkannya.

BRAK! Kakinya tersangkut sesuatu. (kaki havoc, seperti yang sudah direncanakan tadi. Havoc : "Sialan…. Kerjaan gua naik ke gunung, sembunyi Cuma buat nyengkat orang….tapi demi cewek.. enggak apa-apa deh..")

"Aduh.. sakit…" sedunya.

He ? tangisan cewek ? Tanya Toma dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang direncanakan Roy, menempatkannya di sana… Tapi yang pasti, Roy sudah menjamin, rencananya ini pasti akan membuat Mizuhara bahagian. Jadi dia sih Oke oke aje..

Toma pergi dan masuk agak ke dalam hutan. SEkitar 6 m darinya, dilihatnya ternyata Mizuhara terjatuh. Cewek itu sepertinya kurang berhati-hati. Kakinya tergores di ranting pohon yang tajam.

"Mizu ? ngapain di sini ?" tanya Toma segera menghampirinya. "Waduh.. lukanya cukup besar. Nggak mungkin bisa turun dari sini dengan keadaan begitu.."

"Enggak.. tadi Cuma jalan-jalan..lagi pula ini enggak ada apa-apa nya kok.." katanya berusaha menahan tangisnya yang disebabkan 2 hal, Roy dan lukanya. "Auch !"

"Tuh kan…. Sini, aku gendong turun ke bawah.." katanya menawarkan piggy back pada Mizu.

"Makasih…"

(Balik lagi ke Roy yang sendirian di tebing itu…)

"Riza.. keluarlah.. aku tahu kamu sembunyi di belakang semak-semak itu, kan ?" katanya dengan lembut. Riza segera keluar menghampirinya.. Hatinya galau, kacau, entah harus bagaimana. Hatinya sakit… sakit sekali..

"Bulannya indah, ya…" katanya pada Riza, saat itu juga ia memeluk Riza dari belakang.

"Roy….." sebenarnya ia senang, roy menyukainya.. tapi…"Roy… lepaskan…"

"Kenapa Riza ?" tanyanya tetap memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku..…Tolong.. kejar Mizu.. sudah cukup kau menyakiti hatiku ini... " ia menitikan air mata. "kenapa Roy? padahal ia benar-benar menyukaimu, tapi kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali ? Kenapa ? Hatiku ini bisa merasakan sakitnya mizu…"

"Riza... jujur..aku heran…itu kan masalah dia… apa hubungannya denganmu ?"

"ADA Roy ! ADA !" ia setengah berteriak sambil terisak. "Sakit Roy..Sakit ! Berkali-kali hati ini teriris rasanya… aku bisa mengerti perasaannya.. tolong… setidaknya..kau beri alasan..A..Aku enggak ngerti lagi cara jelasinnya… tapi tolong Roy… setidaknya…pahami.."

"Riza…aku cuma mau kasih 2 alasan…" ia malah memeluk Riza lebih erat. "Pertama, aku bukan cowok yang serakah yang mungkin menyayangi semua gadis yang ada. Ada juga cowok lain yang suka padanya. Semua sudah kuatur… jadi, kita beri kesempatan padanya…"

"yang kedua ?"

"Yang kedua…" ia terhenti sebentar. "Kalau mitos itu benar…aku cuma mau memeluk satu-satunya cewek yang aku sukai…… aku takkan memberinya ke tangan orang lain.. dan selama itu… aku ingin.. hanya dia yang ada di sisiku.."

"Roy…" Riza terdiam. "…maafkan aku…a..aku bodoh sekali..membohongi perasaan ini…"

"Enggak… " ia membelai rambut pirang Riza "

"Riza" panggilnya memecah kesunyian. "Apa aku tidak boleh hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kusuka ?"

Ha ! Riza bingung. Namun ia baru sadar, lalu berbalik dan memeluk Roy. "Boleh saja…justru sepertinya harus…?...aku sayang kamu, Roy… "

"Iya… aku juga.."

Lesson 10 : Dinner and the fiancées !

Tra..Tra.. Hp Roy berdering. Hari ini sudah mulai memasuki bulan februari. Berarti, sebentar lagi hari valentine. Biasanya selalu ia menjadi raja atas coklat-coklat dari para gadis yang ada, entah di jalan, supermarket, sekolah, tempat bermain, dll.

Dengan malas Roy mengangkatnya.

"Halo Roy, ini Havoc."

"Ya..Ya.. ngapain sih nelpon pagi-pagi begini ?"

"Ini Urgent ! Hari ini tunganan loe dateng tau !"

"APA ? Abis itu, aku disuruh ngapain nih ?"

"Yah.. paling, jemput ke bandara, trus makan-makan keluarga, kali…"

"Enggak ah.. males kali !"

"Yah.. enggak tau deh… Pokoknya ini udah pasti berita yang 100 bener !"

"Ya udah…gemana, cewek yang kemarin aku kenalin, oke enggak ? Mau yang lain ?"

"Eh.. bo..boleh.. kok ! Manis.. manis !"

"Ya udah deh..Yo !" Kurang ajar… kenapa.. disaat-saat yang membahagiakan ku ini malah ada lalat pengganggu yang datang ? sesalnya dalam hati.

""""""""""

-di sekolah, jam istirahat-

Roy segera menghampiri meja Riza. Walau saat itu juga ia dikerubuti para gadis-gadis.

"Selamat, ya , Riza!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, lalu dibalas oleh Riza.

"Buat apa nih ?" tanyannya binggung.

"Hari ini Black hayate berumur 3 bulan 3 hari…"

"Hoi.. gak nyambung tuh…" ejeknya. Lalu, Roy segera bergabung dengan para fansnya itu. Riza menyadari kejanggalan itu. Ketika tadi Roy menyalaminya, ia menyelipkan selembar kertas yang dilipat kecil di tangannya.

Dear girl Riza

Nanti malam, dinner di luar bareng yo ! Ada caffe yang baru buka. Kayaknya enak deh… AKu jemput di apartment kamu jam 6 malam, ya…

Luvly Roy

Dasar… pikir Riza. Lalu ia tersenyum ke arah Roy. Cowok yang sesibuk itu dikerubuti para fansnya menyadari bahwa Riza setuju. Roy balas melempar senyumnya pada gadis itu.

--malamnya—

"Aduh, Roy… kayaknya enggak banget deh kalo aku pake ini…" katanya enggak peDe, Sambil memandang dress dengan tali silang yang berwarna unggu kemerahan selutut itu.

Dipandanginya Roy dengan setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam, dengan kemeja merah, dan dasi. (lengkap bo !) Roy kelihatan kereeennn sekali malam itu. Salah besar kalau ia mengejeknya kayak bussines man yang kerjannya Cuma mikirin duit doang, malah, yang satu ini kelihatannya gaya abis.

"Enggak.. kamu cantik kok.." Roy tersenyum. "kelihatan imuuuttt… banget… Percaya deh… Ayo, jalan!"

(flash back)

sorenya Riza dan Roy pulang bareng, karena apartment mereka sama.

--di jalan—

"Kayaknya enggak pernah lihat Roy pake stelan jas resmi…" kata Riza, sambil mereka bercakap-cakap pulang ke rumah. "Pasti lucu deh… kayak bussines man… paling dianggap business man muda.." Riza tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Enggak usah menghakimi, ya… Gini-gini, aku kalo pake jas resmi juga keren tau !" katanya membela diri.

"Oh iya, tumben, pulang sekolah gak jalan ama cewek ?"

"Enggak ah.. nanti susah nyari alasan mau pulangnya…(bisa ditahan sampe jam 7 atau 8 malem tuh..) entar malam kan mau dinner bareng…"

"Oh iya.. Roy pake jas resmi, ya entar malam.."

"Boleh, siapa takut…"

"Eh, Lihat.. cewek itu imut, ya !" tunjuk Riza pada seorang gadis dengan dress hitam itu.

"Kayaknya Riza kalo pake dress juga imut deh…"

"Enggak ah.. enggak suka. Di rumah aja paling Cuma ada 1 atau 2 dress…Paling Cuma di pake kalo ke pesta.."

"Jadi pengen lihat nih…" Roy tersenyum licik. "Oh iya, nanti malam pake dress, ya.. jadinya kan pertukaran yang seimbang… equivalent trade.."

(selesai flash back)

Sesampai di café, Roy ternyata memang sudah memesan meja khusus untuk mereka berdua. Riza merasa agak sungkan, karena ternyata café yang dimaksud Roy itu adalah café yang benar-benar lux yang didatangi orang-orang berkelas atas (seharusnya memang include Roy sih..)

…

"Oh iya.. katanya Toma udah jadian sama Mizu loh.." kata Riza bersemangat. "Kejadian waktu karyawisata itu, bikin Mizu sadar, bahwa Toma selama ini memang selalu memperhatikan dia…"

"Hehehe..hebatkan tepuk tangan dong, buat cupid Roy Mustang.." ia membanggakan dirinya.

"Enggak seberapa tuh.."

"Eh, si Havoc juga udah ku kenalin dengan Megumi Minami, anak dari DDS. Kau kenal ?"

"Oh.. yang punya ingatan fotografis itu ? Dia manis sih..Tapi kan…" katanya agak ragu

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia suka sama cowok yang cool. Kalo havoc, kayaknya bukan tipe dia. Mungkin ia baik sama havoc, tapi paling Cuma dianggap temen…"

Roy menepuk dahinya dengan tangannya, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Havoc menyadari cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka berdua tertawa. "kasihan havoc…"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang Roy, ada seorang gadis cantik yang menghampirinya

"Halo, Roy… lama gak ketemu ya…" sapanya. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat hazel, kulitnya juga sedikit coklat. Ia memakai tank top berwarna ungu dengan celana jeans pendek. Namun, hanya dengan baju yang sederhana itu, ia sudah kelihatan sangat cantik.

"Kau…kau…" Roy terlalu kaget dan rada sebal melihatnya. "Ngapain ke sini ?"

"Huh ! Mengusir nih ? Ini kan café biasa, gak pernah ada larangan buat orang untuk mampir kan…" katanya santai. "Eh.. iya.." lalu ia memandang Riza yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan. "Sori deh mengganggu kalian. Ini pacar baru Roy, ya ? udah yang ke berapa nih…"

"Aku Riza Hawkeye, senang bertemu denganmu, dan maaf..ahem… aku bukan pacarnya Roy." Ia ber-ahem sebentar untuk menegaskan pada cewek itu.

"Ya, dia hanya sahabatku…" tegas Roy.

"Ooh… maaf atas kekeliruanku. AKu Lisa, Lisa sakakino. Putri tunggal dari Sakakino corp. yang berkerjasama dengan perusahaan Mustang, dan aku….." ia tersenyum licik "...tunangan Roy."

DEG! Kata tunangan Roy itu langsung melesat ke dalam telinga Riza, menggetarkan kepalanya dan mengiris iris hatinya.

"Huh.. dasar…ngapain datang ke sini? Lagi pula kamu juga bukan tunangan aku kok… itu keluarga yang menvonis seperti itu.. lagi pula enggak ada upacara yang resmi, bahwa kita tunangan.. jadi, JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT SEPERTI ITU LAGi DI DEPANKU !" katanya geram.

"Hohoho. Roy… kau masih tetap dingin seperti ini, ya ? Mana yang katanya roy mustang si playboy kelas paus yang selalu menarik hati cewek ?" lalu secepat kilat ia mencium bibir Roy, tepat di depan Riza.

"bastard.." BAnG ! Ia memukul meja dengan kepalannya. "Tolong deh… pergi sebelom aku ngamuk.. AKu hitung… 1…2…." Belum selesai ia menghitung, datang kembali seorang cewek cukup muda yang menghampiri Lisa

"Ah ! di situ rupanya !" teriaknya, membuat Ryo berhenti menghitung.

"Hey..ngapain kamu ?" marah Lisa padanya

"Loh, katanya di suruh menjemput tuan putri…"

"Iya.. iya… aku pulang…" katanya rada geram pada pelayannya itu. Lalu ia berbalik lagi memandang Roy. "Ya udah deh sayang… aku pulang dulu…" sekali lagi ia memberi kiss bye pada Roy, yang kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia segera meneguk fruit punch yang ada di gelasnya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Siapa sih itu, nona lisa ?"tanya pelayannya

"Dia Riza Hawkeye, teman Roy. Waktu aku tanya pacarnya ? roy bersikeras Riza itu sahabatnya."

"Oh… santai aja dong, nona…"

"Gemana mau santai ? Kamu tau enggak, dari dulu Roy selalu menganggap cewek sebagai mainannya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia berkuasa. Tapi kali ini ia bilang sendiri bahwa gadis itu temannya. Apa enggak beda tuh sama style dia yang biasa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Yang aku takuti ialah.."Lisa terdiam, sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "terkadang, best friend jauh lebih baik dari pacar…mungkin itu alasan mereka.."

"Apa ! Tapi itu kan nonsense !"

"Enggak… Roy orangnya seperti itu… kalau dia udah serius.. pasti dia akan bener-bener menjaga perasaannya juga perasaan gadis itu….Kau tahu…yang namanya pacar itu dasarnya cinta…tapi kalau sahabat, apalagi best friend, di dasari sama kasih sayang, dan saling pengertian juga keterbukaan."

"Yah.. tumben nona ngomong filosofi kayak ginian..Aku sih enggak gitu ngerti.."

"Kamu…ngerti apaan sih ? Kalau kamu ngerti jauh, ya jadi bos atuh…bukan pelayan..!" ejeknya. "Nih…dengerin, ya…Sepertinya, si cewek itu enggak akan marah, walau Roy pergi bareng cewek. Sebaliknya, Roy juga enggak terlalu peduli, atau setiap hari ngasih selamat tidur, atau kiss bye..Tapi justru karena mereka enggak terlalu terikat satu sama lain mereka jadi saling mengerti. Udah ngerti ?"

"Um…iya..iya… jadi nona bagimana?"

"…Aku juga takut… Roy ku diambil sama gadis seperti itu. Aku masih belum tahu, apa specialnya,… Belom lagi ada si Aria…"

Setelah beberapa saat, Roy kembali bisa control dirinya sendiri.

"Sori, Riza… ada pengganggu sedikit…Jadinya dinner malam ini kurang nyaman…" katanya meminta maaf pada Riza.

"ENggak..enggak… enggak apa-apa kok.. " katanya santai. "Ternyata kamu sudah punya tu.." kata-katanya di stop oleh Roy.

"Sorri ?"

"Enggak… kamu dijodohkan…"

"Iya.. gara-gara tuh keluarga kurang ajar… itu juga sebabnya aku milih tinggal sendiri di apartemen daripada tinggal di rumah…CAPEK HATI !"

Riza tidak berkata apa-apa… Baru kemudian, ia sadar, kembali seorang cewek menghampirinya. Tapi, gadis yang kali ini sangat manis… tidak serampangan seperti tadi. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda, dengan bandana berwarna biru yang berhiasi renda putih disekelilingnya. Bajunya juga berwarna biru tua, amat manis dipakainya.

"ha..halo… Roy-kun.." sapanya malu-malu.

"APA !" ia terperanjak kaget. "Kenapa sekarang malah gantian kamu yang datang huh ?"

"Um.." ia melirik ke bawah, takut-takut. "tadi aku Cuma mampir di sini.."

"Benar ?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "roy, ini siapa ?"

"AKu Riza Hawkeye, TEMAN Roy." Ia langsung menegaskannya seperti tadi.

"Oh… kukira pacarnya Roy…Dasar Roy, sudah berapa cewek yang menjadi pacarmu, sih ?" tanyanya.

"Tau tuh… paling 500 ada lebih kali.."

"GILA…." Sahut keduanya. Kedua cewek itu tertawa.

"Oh iya" sahut Riza. "namamu siapa ?"

"AKu Aria, Aria Narusawa. Aku calon tunangan Mustang. SEbenarnya kami sudah bertunangan, tapi atas keinginan keluarga. Jadi aku sebut calon saja…"

"Bagus, Aria…sepertinya kau lebih mengerti dari Lisa…" kata Roy senang.

"AH… iya, aku harus segera pulang… sampai nanti, Roy, Riza !" katanya.

Roy menatap Riza, yang melambai tangan pada Aria.

"Yah…orang-orang itu, jangan diambil hati… Lebih baik kita cepat makan, lalu pulang…" katanya."Sekali lagi…maaf dinner kali ini terganggu…"

"Enggak..enggak..Aku juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Roy, kok…" ia tersenyum. Aneh… walau ia sedikit cemburu, tapi ia mengerti…ia paham, kalau misalkan dirinya berada di posisi Roy. Pasti ia juga akan resah dan marah seperti itu…

Sebaliknya, Roy merasa sangat tidak enak pada Riza. Roy takut, Riza merasa sungkan.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Setelah selesai makan, mereka pulang.

"Roy….sepertinya ini bukan jalan untuk pulang ?" tanya Riza yang ada di sampingnya, pada Roy yang sedang mengendarakan mobilnya.

"Iya.. Ini ganti dinner yang hancur tadi…" ia tersenyum. "enggak banyak orang yang tahu….yang pasti, ini tempat favoritku dari kecil.."

"Yah… suka-suka deh…"

Lesson 11 : Roy's Childhood

Roy memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan. Jalan setapak itu amat kecil, hanya mungkin dilewati satu buah mobil. Letaknya di dalam pedalaman yang cukup rimbun oleh pohon-pohon.

"Nah… sini…" ujarnya mengajak Riza naik ke sebuah menara tua yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi.

"Ih.. tempat ini gelap sekali.." ujarnya sedikit ketakutan. "Kayaknya udah lama banget, dan enggak ada yang ngurusin.."

"Iya…" ia lalu menggandeng tangan Riza agar ia merasa tenang. "Cuma aku yang tahu tempat ini…"

Mereka naik ke menara itu hingga lantai paling atas. Di sana ada sebuah beranda yang besar, sepertinya dulu digunakan untuk tempat pertemuan terbuka. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat bintang dengan sangat dekat sekali, juga pemandangan kota dari atas.

"Roy, tempat ini lebih bersih dari yang tadi-tadi…Heran ?" tanya riza.

"Iya… dong.. dulu aku sendirian bersihin tempat ini, buat jadi tempat persembunyian. Kadang kalau aku kesel, atau sedih sendirian, aku suka ke sini.." ia menegadahkan kepalanya melihat indahnya berjuta lampu-lampu kecil alami yang menghiasi langit. "Setiap kali aku memandang mereka dari sini, aku merasa aku tidak sendiri…. Di luar sana…dibalik langit ini, pasti ada seseorang yang mengerti diriku…"

Riza mendekatkan badannya ke Roy. "Dasar….waktu kecil sepertinya kamu anak yang suram, ya?"

"Enak aja…" ia membelai rambut Riza. "Dulu, sampai sekarang, aku ini cowok playboy tau !"

"Enggak tau malu luh…Bangga lagi !" ia tertawa.

Roy memandang ke langit… Ia bisa melihat langit yang sama yang ia lihat seperti 2 tahun yang lalu… ..

(flash back…Roy ketika berumur sekitar 5 tahun)

--Kediaman keluarga Mustang—

"Lisa-chan..,nanti kalau besar, kau jadi pengantinku, ya !" ujar Roy kecil pada seorang gadis sambil memegang erat tangannya.

"Iya ! Nanti aku pasti akan membuat makanan yang enak setiap hari…" sahut gadis kecil itu.

"Nanti aku akan jadi suami yang setia buatmu…" CUP ! ia menghadiahkan sebuah kiss di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Aku juga…" ia berkata malu-malu. "Cuma…aku jadi istri yang setia…bukan suami.." Mereka berdua tertawa.

--keesokan harinya—

"Roy, ini…" kata seorang gadis memberinya sekotak makanan.

"Whoa…aria..apa ini ?"

"um…tadi aku belajar memasak…itu hasilnya…AKu membuatnya sepenuh hati buat Roy-kun…Tolong dicoba, ya…" pinta gadis pemalu itu.

Roy membuka bekal yang kelihatannyaa lezat itu, lalu mulai memakannya. "Wah…enak ! Aria memang pintar…"

Aria blushed. "Makasih Roy…aku senang kamu bilang begitu.."

CUP! Roy mengecup dahi Aria. "Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih…"

Aria blushed lagi. "…Roy…" ia malu-malu. "Dari dulu aku mau nanya sesuatu..tapi enggak berani.."

"Apa ? tanya apa aja…pasti aku jawab…" katanya dengan dengan yakin.

"…bolehkan aku menjadi pengantinmu nanti kalau sudah besar ?" tanyanya.

"Jangan tanya begitu dong…."ujarnya. "aku jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk menanyakannya padamu.. dong…"

"Benar !" ia tidak percaya.

"Iya.." kemudian, mereka berdua kembali bermain bersama.

--Keesokan harinya..—

"AKU!" teriak seorang gadis.

"Sori…tapi kemarin Roy bilang AKU !" balasnya.

"AKU!" gadis berambut cokelat itu mendorongnya.

"HWaaaa…" ia menangis.

Mendengar suara tangisan, Roy yang tadinya masih tidur, terbangun, dan berjalan ke arah keributan.

"Wah..Roy, udah bangun ?"

Cowok kecil yang masih kusut baru bangun tidur itu mengangguk. Di tangan kirinya ia masih menyeret boneka teddy bearnya semalam.

"Ada apa ?"

"TUh…si Aria nangis…dia sok sih mau jadi istrinya Roy.." ujar Lisa manja pada Roy.

"Hwua…Lisa jahat…dia mendorongku…padahal aku cuma bilang kalo kemaren Roy bilang mau menjadikan aku menjadi pengantinnya kalau sudah besar nanti…" ia laporan pada Roy, walau masih menangis. "Lisa bilang, Roy juga bilang begitu padanya…Enggak kan ? Roy kan Cuma buat Aria…Aria tau…Roy sayang Aria.." ia berkata sambil terisak.

"Bohong kan Roy ? Aria memang pembohong !" teriak Lisa. "Kemarin kamu sendiri yang mengecupku dan bilang akan menjadi suami yang baik !"

Roy terdiam, mendengar pertengkaran kedua cewek keluarga ternama yang kebetulan main ke rumahnya, karena orang tua mereka ada meeting untuk bisnis.

"Roy, cepat tentukan, dan bilang bahwa nanti kalau sudah besar, aku akan menjadi istrimu !" teriak lisa padanya (padahal anak 5 tahun lho…. Saking demennya sama roy..gitu loh… Roy : "emangnya kenapa ? enggak seneng ? lagian aku lebih enggak suka sama gaya bicaramu yang suka ngomong…loh….loh…loh…" (T0T)

"Enggak ! Roy ! Kamu harus pilih aku ! Aria tahu, Roy sayang Aria !" balasnya lagi.

Belum sempat Roy mau menenangkan mereka berdua, terdengar teriakan dari arah depan (bukan depan pintu, tapi bagian depan rumah…maklum, rumahnya amaaat besar…keluarga ternama gitu loh… Roy : "Please dong…STOP LHO… LHO… LHO.. LHO NYA !")

"Roy…Roy… Mana darling ku ? Udah bangun belom ?" teriak seorang gadis kecil lagi di depan mereka yang sedang berdebat hebat. "Lho..Roy…ada temen yang lain ya ? kok aku enggak dikenalin ? AKu kan calon istrimu nanti…"

"APA ?" teriak mereka berdua. "YANG BAKAL JADI ISTRI ROY ITU AKU!"

"Bukan, AKU !" teriak Lisa.

"AKU!" balas Aria.

"BUKAN!BUKAN!" potong gadis yang lain, yang kebetulan juga datang bersama yang tadi. "TAPI AKU!"

"AKU!" balas lainnya.

"DASAR ! semuanya sok yah ? Mana bisa sih dibandingin sama keluarga Sakakino yang terkenal ? POKOKNYA AKU!" lalu ia mendorong gadis lainnya. Akhirnya mereka semua bertengkar, tinggal Roy sendiri yang meninggalkan mereka.

Clik! Roy menyentikan jarinya. "Waiter…aku mau susu sapi coklat dengan roti bakar buat sarapan pagi… Tolong urusin mereka, ya… Aku mau main sebentar…" perintahnya (bedeh….masih umur 5 tahun, udah berkuasa begitu…)

Kasihan mereka semua, bertengkar untuk hal yang tidak berguna….mereka berantem hingga sore, dan semuanya telah kelelahan. (Padahal enaknya si Roy santai-santai bermain boneka dan mobil-mobilannya ) "Dasar RoY ! Tak kan kuserahkan !" teriak Lisa berlari pulang, disusul dengan lain-lainnya.

Keesokannya Roy dimarahi orang tua dari para gadis itu. Akhirnya ia sebal setengah mati dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah janji gombal pada cewek untuk menjadikan mereka tunangan. (Buktinya, sekarang mereka paling Cuma jadi pacarnya buat 1-2 hari doang, paling lama 1 minggu, kecuali Riza yang jadi best friendnya, gitu loh.. Roy : "PLEEEAASEE banget, ya ! Stop dong.. LHO..LHO ! LHo..Lho…Lho..Lhoo….Lhooooo") akhirnya Roy stress n jadi ketularan lhoo..lhoooooo, kayak sapi…Moooo….Moo…

Lesson 12 : Roy's childhood part II

--Kediaman Keluarga Mustang, 8 tahun kemudian…--

"TIDAK !" teriak seorang cowok ganteng yang sekarang sudah berumur 13 tahun ini. "AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERNAH LAGI MAU YANG NYAMANYA TUNANGAN ATO CALOn ISTRI SEGALA ! KAPOK !" (rupanya dia masih takut sama kejadian waktu 5 tahun…)

"TIDAK BIsA ! Lagi pula, dengan mengadakan affair dengan keluarga Sakakino dan keluarga Narusawa perusahaan kita bisa-bisa menguasai seluruh negara ! Tidak, mungkin ¼ negara yang ada di dunia !" ujar seorang bapak.

"TErserah lah ! Aku capek berurusan dengan mereka sejak 5 tahun ! Kalau bersama mereka, pasti bukannya untung, malah sial !" teriaknya.

"Enggak Mau TaHU ! TITIK !" katanya keras.

"Sudahlah Roy…" lera ibunya. "Nih.. kau minum teh dulu saja…untuk menenangkan pikiranmu…" katanya menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat, sambil tersenyum padanya.

Srut…srutt… Ia meneguk teh itu. Haah… hangat.. rasanya lega…Namun, tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat dan ia tertidur.

"Cara ini lebih baik, dari pada kau harus memulai pertengkaran dengannya…Kau tahu…umur-umur segini, anak memang paling pemberontak.." ujar wanita tua yang masih kelihatan fresh itu pada suaminya. "…aku tidak mau kejadian Train terulang lagi…hingga ia mengganti namanya sendiri..dan tidak mengakui keluarganya.."

"Ya…" ia membenarkan sambil memandang ke arah putra bungsunya itu.

---keesokan harinya—

_Dug ! Dug !_ Roy terbangun. Aduh…aduh.,..tadi kepalanya terbentur 2 kali. Ia terbangun. Sepertinya setelah meneguk teh buatan ibunya, ia tertidur lelaapp sekali. HEh ! Tertidur ! Roy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekelilingnya. Ada karpet yang terbuat dari biludru berwarna biru tua, sedikit ornament merah...beberapa jendela kecil…pembatas ruangan berwarna putih yang jauh lebih sederhana dari yang ada di rumahnya. BRUG ! sedikit guncangan menyadarkannya. APA! JADi SEKARANG IA SEDANG BERADA DI DALAM PESAWAT PRIBADI KELUARGANYA ? APA YANG MEREKA SEDANG RENCANAKAN ? tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah geram untuk sesaat, lalu ia membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil handuk dan berbagai peralatan mandi, lalu ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya (yang ada di dalam pesawat tersebut) Setelah selesai, ia berjalan keluar, dan menemui orang tuanya, yang sedang asyik duduk santai menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Hoy…apa maksudnya nih !" tanyanya geram.

"Yah… kau tahu lah… kedua keluarga itu sedang berada di pulau Q, jadi tadi pagi, kami membawamu pergi. Sebentar lagi nyampe kok…" ujar ayahnya santai.

ARGH! Dasar nih dua orang, ada aja caranya….pikiranya. sayang, gak ada cara lain..

Ternyata tidak seperti yang diperkirakan, hari itu mereka hanya mengadakan acara formal dan memperkenalkan mereka, seolah belum kenal sama sekali. Pulang dari acara pertemuan itu, Roy ngambek besar. Ia kabur dari rumahnya.

"Cukup, ya ! Ini yang terakhir !" teriaknya pada kedua orang tuanya, lalu berlari dari rumahnya.

"ROY !" teriak mereka. Namun, tidak sama sekali dihiraukannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bawa apa-apa dan tidak tahu harus ke mana.

_Ukh…dingin…Bodohnya aku enggak bawa jaket.._ pikirnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian, roy mencoba tabah dan berjalan lebih jauh lagi. _KRYUuukkK…Laper…Aku belom makan…bego..tadi enggak bawa duit, setidaknya.. atau makanan.._

Roy terus berjalan. **_BRUK!_** Ia terjatuh. _Aduh ! Sakit !_ Rasanya ia sudah mau menangis. Ia lapar, kedinginan, kesakitan…bisa-bisa ia mati saat itu juga.. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa membeku diantara timbunan salju yang putih bersih.

Roy memandang ke langit. _Ukh…bintang yang begitu banyak…Mungkin kalau dijual, aku bisa membelinya, dengan harga berapa pun…tapi..kenapa rasanya aku yang seba kecukupan harus berakhir seperti ini ?_ Tiba-tiba sepintas cahaya terlihat dari arah kejauhan di atas bukit, dari dalam pedalaman.

_ARh…sepertinya di sana hangat…mungkin kalau aku bisa mencapai ke sana, aku aman ?_ tanya roy kecil pada dirinya sendiri. _AKu harus bisa…_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Roy kembali berjalan. Ternyata jaraknya dari rumahnya tidak begitu jauh sekali. Ia menemukan menara tua yang kosong itu. Roy naik hingga lantai paling atas, di ruangan terbuka itu, ia bisa melihat langit hari itu dengan amat jelas.

_Mm…bintang-bintang di balik langit ini banyak sekali…aku saja tidak mengerti bagaimana_ _dan mengapa..atau apa tujuannya…_ Roy menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. _Tapi yang pasti, dengan melihat mereka…aku sadar…aku tidak sendiri..Pasti ada seseorang di jauh sana yang terus bersamaku…_

Roy memejamkan matanya sambil terus memandang ke langit. Akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Malam itu, perasannya tenang kembali. Keesokan harinya, Roy pulang ke rumahnya. Untunglah kedua orang tuanya itu mau minta maaf dan memaafkan Roy kali itu. (Kalo gak bisa abis sama ban pinggang tuh…)

(End of flashback..)

"ya…siapa pun yang ada jauh di sana..sekarang….aku datang lagi di sini.."gumammnya, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Riza. " tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak sendiri…aku bersama orang yang amat memahami diriku…"

"Roy? Kenapa ?" tanya Riza yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Roy melamun, lalu menggumam sendiri.

"Enggak…Cuma inget kejadian masa lalu, kok.." ia balas tersenyum."Ayo, pulang, udah malem nih…besok enggak bisa ke sekolah lho.."

"Iya deh…Dasar Aneh… ceritain dong.." ia merengek pada Roy. "AKu juga pengen makin kenal sama Roy, kan ?"

"Iya..iya…"

Lesson 13 – Break Time 1 : Poor Havoc.. No one can beat Roy !

Havoc, seorang bawahan Roy Mustang yang amat setia yang _kelihatannya_ mengabdi kepadanya seumur hidupnya. Sebenarnya ia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Havoc juga termasuk salah seorang keepercayaan Roy, yang biasanya memberi informasi keadaan rumahnya.

Namun, karena kalah popular dengan Roy, jadinya Havoc kurang diperhatikan cewek-cewek, termasuk si pengarang ini yang amat sadis, yang jarang menampilkannya dalam cerita ini. (WhAT ! SADIS ? Kali ini Loe jadi tokoh utama tau ! Kagak puas ?)

"HhaaahhHH…kenapa sih, si Roy selalu aja gampang dapet cewek ?" ujarnya kurang bersemangat pada kawan-kawannya yang senasib menjadi bawahann

"Yah…yang gituan masih nanya… jelaslah..si roy itu keren, kaya, pinter, jago OR, punya kekuasaan, ketua osis, jago ngerayu cewek, cool,…Gitu deh.."

"AKu juga kok…" katanya membesarkan diri lalu sok pamer sampai kebentok di lemari.

"Kalo loe gampang dapet cewek, pasti lebih lagi kita. Kita aja susah…apa lagi loe…."

"Ah…sedihnya hidupku.." kata chibi havoc sambil tergeletak mengerek-rengek di lantai.

"Udah..sedih, sedih aja sendiri…" ujar lainnya meninggalkannya.

"Ah..teman-teman…kalian tidak berperasaaan….hu..hu..hu.."

"He ? lagi ngapain ?" sapa Riza yang sedang berjalan melewati lorong itu.

"Ah..enggak-enggak.." katanya lalu segera bangkit. _Ah..ini kan yang jadi targetnya Roy dulu._

"Itu kepala berdarah gitu ? enggak sakit ?"

"Enggak…" kembali chibi havoc menggeleng (kya…lucunya !)

"Bohong ! SIni aku bawa ke UKS !" Riza memaksanya.

--UKS Sekolah—

"Wah..enggak ada guru, ya ? Aku beruntung !" teriak Havoc (TErnyata dia takut sama guru di UKS)

Riza tertawa melihatnya. "Udah…sini aku yang obatin !"

"ENGGAK !" havoc kembali berubah menjadi chibi, lalu bersembunyi dibelakang lemari obat. "AKu takuT !" teriaknya kekanak-kanakan.

"Enggak sakit kok….ayo.." katanya sambil mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengeluarkan obat merah. Dengan cekatan Riza menetesi obat merah, lalu menutupnya dengan plester.

"SElesai… enggak sakit, kan ?"

Chibi Havoc mengangguk. "Terima kasih um…."

"Riza. Riza Hawkeye"

"Ya…terima kasih, Riza…"

XxXX

Selama pelajaran, Havoc tidak bisa konsenterasi. Pikirannya tertuju hanya kepada Riza seorang. Dari gayanya yang lemah lembut. Wajahnya yang manis…. Benar-benar PERFECT !

Ah…iya, bagaimana kalau aku menawarkannya pulang bersama, sebagai langkah awal ? Lalu, kemudian, lama-kelamaan aku bisa mengajaknya berkencan…hehehe….Havoc, hari ini adalah hari revolusimu dari Havoc yang lama….biar tahu rasa si Roy. Dia pasti kaget kalau aku punya cewek semanis ini…pikirnya licik.

--sepulang sekolah—

"Ah….itu dia. Riza, hari ini boleh aku antar pulang ?" tanya Havoc yang sedang pdKT

"Sori…kayaknya enggak bisa, deh…" katanya menolak. "Aku ada janji. Sori, ya…."

--pulang sekolah keesokannya—

"Riza, hari ini bisa pulang bareng ?"

"Um…tunggu sebentar…." Pikirnya sambil mengingat-ingat janjinya. "Sori, ya…hari ini aku juga ada janji… kapan-kapan deh…"

--1 minggu berlalu dengan kegagalan yang sama, minggu depannya, kembali sepulang sekolah--

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini, Riza ?" tanya tidak putus asa.

"Sori, Havoc. Tapi Roy bilang, setiap hari ia akan menemaniku pulang. Jadi, aku tak bisa pulang bareng denganmu…." Tolaknya sopan.

R..Roy ? ARGH ! KURANG AJAR TUH ORANG ! teriaknya dalam hati. "Jadi…enggak bisa, ya ?" tanya innocent. "memang, segitu spesialnya Roy ?"

Muka Riza memerah. Lalu ia mengangguk.

_TIDAK…. GADIS INI MEMANG PUNYA ROY….KALAU KETAHUAN AKU MENGGODANYA, HABISLAH AKU…._ Batinnya. "Ah…kalau begitu, ya sudah deh… enggak apa-apa…"

"Havoc ? Kenapa ? Lemas sekali kelihatannya ?" tanya Riza mengkhawatirkan orang itu yang rasanya sudah hampir meleleh menjadi air.

"Ti..tidak…aku baik-baik saja kok…."

"Wah…Roy pasti sudah lama menungguku…ya udah deh…bye-bye…."

Havoc sekarang hanya bisa melihat Riza berjalan bersama Roy sambil ia sendiri gigit jari, karena memang baru ia sadari, Roy bukanlah tandingannya…. (T.T)

_selamat tinggal, Riza-chan…. Aku sudah tak ada harapan lagi…._

Lesson 14 : Valentine's Day & Roy's Mine !

--Back to school..—

Seperti biasa…yang paling nomal di hari yang amat normal, dan segalanya berlangsung secara amat normal dan biasa. (Oi…to the point aje kali..) Biasa…cewek-cewek berkumpul di meja prince mereka yang amat cool itu, Roy Mustang. Mereka _berdiskusi _(tepatnya berdebat) siapa yang akan jalan bareng roy nanti pulang.

"Roy..lusa jalan bareng aku, ya…" pinta seorang gadis.

"Ah.. enggak, sama aku aja…" balas lainnya enggak mau kalah.

"Alaaahhh… sama loe mah kurang kerjaan ! Mending sama aku aja !" teriak lainnya. AKhirnya, meja Roy hari ini benar-benar ribut seperti di pasar burung.

"Emang kenapa sih ? Besok kenapa enggak ? Maunya lusa ?" tanya Roy kikuk, karena sedari tadi, mereka bertengkar untuk jalan lusa.

"Lusa kan Valentine…Romantis bangetkan kalo bisa jalan baren Roy, di hari kasih sayang, dengan penuh kasih sayang dan di hiasi oleh berbagai kasih sayang ……(trus aja kasih sayangnya..)"

"Haaiya…tanggal 14, ya ?" ia berpikir sebentar. Gadis lainya tak tahan menunggu keputusannya. "Sori, kayaknya aku ada urusan keluarga…"

"APA ! Kok urusan keluarga mulu sih ?" ujar mereka kecewa. (boong deh…padahal ada janji ama Riza tuh..)

--13 Feb—

_La..la..la…_ Riza hari ini amat senang sekali.. Hatinya benar-benar _good mood _buat bikin coklat buat besok. Valentine kali ini ingin ia habiskan bersama orang yang paling dekat dengannya, yang pasti sih, Roy…Ia harap…Roy bisa membalas perasaannya ini..

--14 Feb—

(kebetulan hari ini sabtu, jadi enggak ke sekolah)

_Ting..tong…_ini sudah ke sekian ratus kalinya Bel pintu di rumah Roy berbunyi. Ia mendapat berpuluh-puluh kotak coklelat, dan beratus-ratus buket bunga. Entah dari pegawai toko cemilan yang pernah ia beli, atau toko baju, yang sekadar numpang lewat dan tanya lihat-lihat baju doang, yang pasti paling banyak dari teman-teman cewek di sekolahnya, entah kelas 1,2,atau 3. Ada juga dari SD, dan SMP. Dari sekolah lain juga banyak banget.

HaahhH…udah sebanyak ini, masih juga belom terima dari Riza….pikirnya. Padahal tepat jam 12 malam, lewat 1 sepersekon, kiriman cokleat dan bunga sudah ia terima dari Lisa.

Lalu pagi-pagi, tepat ia baru bangun, menyusul lagi kiriman dari Aria. Tapi…dari Riza ? Hingga sudah jam 10, ia masih belum menerimanya. Jam 10…ApA! Sudah jam 10 ? nanti jam 5 sore ia ada janji dengan Riza buat pergi ke taman bermain Mustang, yang waktu itu ia pergi dengan Lorna dan Soichi ! Kenapa dia sampe bisa lupa, ya ?

Baru Roy mau menelpon riza, sudah ada telpon masuk ke Hpnya.

"halo ?"

"Morning, Roy sweety… tadi malam udah terima bunganya kan ?"

Sialan…rupanya si Lisa.."Iya, trus kenapa ?"

"Ah…dingin banget sih…aku Cuma mo bilang kalo nanti akan ada pertemuan keluarga buat menentukan siapa yang akan jadi tunanganmu…"

"APA!"

"Ah…Roy sayang…enggak usah kaget gitu dong..kamu pasti seneng banget karena pasti milih aku, kan ?" katanya centil.

"SIALAN ! Kenapa kagak ngomong dari dulu sih ? Gue ada janji neh.. !" katanya marah-marah, sambil di ujung sana terdengar ada suara gelas pecah.

"AH…Roy, jangan marah gitu dong…tadinya aku kan mo bikin surprise…tapi enggak jadi.. Ya udah deh…Cepetan, 10 menit lagi.."

"APA ! Heey, Lisa, apa maksudnya ?" tanyanya geram.

"10 menit lagi orang yang ku kirim untuk menjemputmu akan datang…hehehe.."

"APA ! Heey, LISA ! SERIUS donG !" ia marah-marah, namun, telepon di ujung sana sudah di tutup.

SIAL ! Pikirnya. Namun, ia segera berganti pakaian (pake jas formal) tepat 10 menit 0 sekon kemudian, pengawal yang dikirim sebenarnya dari keluarga Mustang datang.

"AH…tuan mustang…lama tidak bertemu.." sapanya.

"DASAR ! Ternyata kamu….ku kira yang akan menjemputku palayang keluarga Sakakino, atau enggak keluarga Narusawa.." katanya agak tenang.

"Ya udah deh, tuan muda. Kedua nona-nona sedang menunggu di rumah anda." Katanya singkat untuk mempercepat waktu. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu mobil Porsche berwarna hitam mengkilat itu kepadanya. "Silahkan…"

Langit mandung, kelihatanya akan turun hujan. Muka Roy pun terlihat se mendung langit waktu itu. Gemana enggak ? Pasti BeTe lah.. kalau di hari valentine gini dipaksa ada pertemuan dengan kedua calon tunangan yang amat sangat Resek dan amit-amit.

CRiiTT…Mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu utama rumahnya. "Makasih, ya.." katanya sopan. Roy berjalan memasuki Hall rumahnya, lalu menyebrang ke gedung sebelah yaitu ruang pertemuan. Di sana, sudah berjejer kakeknya, ayahnya, ibunya, Kakak pertamanya, Ito (cewek !), kakak keduanya, kanata (co !), Lisa dan kedua orang tuanya, Aria dan kedua orang tuanya.

"AHeM !" kata kakeknya, Soichiro Mustang (A/n : dari Q.E.D So toma jadi Soichiro toba hehe…) "Karena sang tamu utama sudah datang, mari kita segera mulai pertemuan kali ini."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Ayah Roy. "Kalau begitu, akan segera saya mulai dengan menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan dari pertemuan kali ini. Yah.. tentu saja, seperti yang telah di ketahui, pertemuan ini kita adakan di hari kasih sayang agar kita dapat berbagi kasih sayang satu dengan yang lain, juga untuk mendekatkan hubungan antara anak-anak kita dalam hari yang penuh kasih ini."

_SIAL…apaan tuh ? Dasar..ayah kagak tau diri.. _pikir Roy kesal.

"….maka itu, hari ini, Roy, aku harap, kau dapat menemani kedua gadis-gadis ini pergi kencan bersama.."

"APA! KAGAK SALAH !" teriak Roy sambil mengebrak meja. Semua maja tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa ? Ada yang keberatan ?" tanyanya.

"KEBERATAN BERAT SEBERAT-BERATNYA TAU !" kembali, suaranya makin keras.

"AHEm !" potong kekek soichiro. "Maaf, Roy, tolong jaga sikapmu.. KEputusan ini MUTLAk tak dapat ditolak lagi. Di luar sudah di sediakan mobil, silahkan, kalian bertiga mau ke mana..terserah. Setelah itu, Roy, di pertemuan nantinya, kau HARUS memiliih satu dari mereka."

"KEBERAT…tan" kalimatnya terhenti karena sadar, mata soicihiro yang terarah padanya, tajam, bagai ujung pisau yang sudah siap menusuknya. "Oke…" sahutnya lemah tak bersemangat.

Tra..Tra…. Hp Roy berdering. _RIZA !_ Mati ! Roy sudah lupa janjinya dengan Riza. Untung tadi ia bilang akan menjemputnya, dan 10 menit sebelumnya ia akan menelpon.

"Ha..Halo, Riza.." sapanya agak takut-takut.

"Halo…roy, 10 menit lagi, aku siap nih.."

"Ah…I..itu…so..sori, ya.."

"Kenapa ?"

"AH…kayaknya aku enggak bisa deh.. Hari ini aku dipaksa buat nemenin Lisa dan Aria jalan…Sori, ya…"

DEG! Riza sebenarnya agak sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia berusaha untuk meminimalkan kekecewaannya. "Enggak apa-apa deh…"

"Sori, ya…sori.."

"enggak apa-apa kok…enggak perlu minta maaf."

"Ya udah, bye Riza.."

DEG ! Saat itu juga hatinya terasa hancur. Ia kesal. Memang, ia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk membatasi hidup Roy. Entah ia akan keluar dengan siapa, atau ia berpacaran dengan siapa…Terserah! Itu bukan haknya untuk mengatur….tapi…tapi….

Riza menangis. Tapi, setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha agar terlihat nothing 's happened di depan Roy.

Guk…Guk… Black Hayate… _dasar…kau mencoba menghiburku, ya ?_ Riza mengelus bulu anjingnya itu. _ANak manis…_

Tik…Tik… detak bunyi jam terdengar. Apartment Riza terasa sepi sekali. Seharusnya hari itu ia sedang berbahagia bersama Roy… tapi ia tidak bisa memaksakannya… Roy juga punya privacy, dan Riza memahaminya. Tapi, ia juga ingin dimengerti oleh Roy, bahwa ia juga ingin berada di sisinya, di hari yang special ini….

Sudahlah, Riza… hibur hatinya sendiri.

Riza memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah, setidaknya mencari angin. Daripada ia mendekam kesepian sendiri di apartmentnya, lebih baik ia jalan. Diambilnya jaket panjangnya, lalu ia menyelipkan cokelat yang sudah ia buat dalam sakunya. Memang, rasanya sakit… tapi, setiap ia mengingat perasaan saat membuat cokelat itu, setidaknya ia sudah sedikit terhibur.

Guk…Guk… Black Hayate menggonggong. Rupanya ia juga mau ikut.

Tidak, anak manis…. Aku ingin menyendiri…. Lain kali saja kalau mau jalan-jalan, ya…. Bisiknya pada anjing hitamnya itu, walau ia yakin, binatang itu tidak mengerti perasaannya sekarang.

Riza berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Dilihatnya kanan-kiri berbagai pasangan bermesraan berjalan bersama. Risih sekali, rasanya ia hanya seorang diri yang berjalan tanpa pasangan. Sedih…. Namun, Riza berusaha untuk tidak melihat orang lain. Buat apa kalau ia keluar rumah, malah menambah pedih hatinya ?

Tak terasa, awan gelap yang dilihat Roy tadi, mulai menutupi kota. Tak dapat di sangkal lagi, hujan gerimis mulai turun. Perlahan-lahan semakin deras. Riza sendirian, duduk di bangku taman, menutupi kepalanya dengan topi di jaket yang ia kenakan._ ROY…KAMU DI MANA ?_teriak hati kecilnya. _Mungkin kamu sedang di dalam bioskop dengan dua gadis yang menemanimu….atau sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang hangat…. Atau kalian sedang asyik pergi berbelanja ke Mall… mungkin juga kamu sudah lupa akan aku…_

Riza terdiam. Titik titik air hujan yang deras itu berkali-kali menghantam tubuhnya. _Bodoh…aku mengira kalau pergi keluar, kerisauan hati akan hilang bersamaan dengan air hujan. Tapi sekarang, setiap tetas air hujan yang jatuh, justru membuatku semakin merasa tertekan…Dasar….Roy..bodoh…_

Tes….Tes..Tes… hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Riza mulai kedinginan. Sudah cukup lama ia duduk di situ. Namun, kegalauan hatinya ini masih juga belum hilang. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jam besar di taman. _5 menit lagi hari valentine akan berlalu. aku akan mencobanya kembali tahun depan, huh ? Sepertinya namaku tidak ada dalam daftar untuk cupid tahun ini, ya…..bodoh sekali aku terlalu berharap…. _pikirnyapesimis.

Saat itu juga, ketika ia memikirkan hal itu, tetesan hujan tidak lagi menghantamnya. Riza menengadah ke atas. Ternyata, roy datang memayunginya dari hujan deras saat itu.

"Kau mau membuang valentine mu kali ini sia-sia ? Ayo, masih ada 5 menit…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Belum terlambat, kok…"

Riza kesal. Walau ia sangat menginginkan melihat wajah Roy beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mana cokelat bagianku ?"

"Sudah kumakan habis semua.." jawab Riza ketus sambil memeluk kotak cokelatnya dengan erat.

"Bohong…itu masih ada…" balas Roy sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak itu.

"ini juga bukan buatmu, kok….mau kumakan sendiri…"

"Nanti sakit gigi, lho..sini, biar aku saja."

"BIarin…" ucapnya menunjukan kekesalannya itu. "Emang kamu enggak ?"

"Aah…. Satu-dua kotak cokelat kalau buatan riza kuhabiskan juga tidak akan membuatku sakit gigi, kok…" roy langsung mencomot cokelat yang ada di dalam kotak yang Riza pegang. "Enak.. bener-bener Riza banget, deh…Happy valentine's day, ya….Riza sayang…. Aku menyayangimu dan akan terus menyayangimu…lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini" bisik Roy, lalu ia mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang.

Riza sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"_BODOH…BODOH….DASAR ROY BEGO!_ Kamu tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat kau bersama mereka. Hatiku sakitt….Roy.. sakit!" Riza berteriak. "A..Aku ingin Roy berada di sisiku…A…aku tahu…mungkin aku cemburu. Tapi aku sadar, ternyata aku benar-benar butuh kamu, Roy…" Ia berbalik dan menangis dalam dekapan Roy.

"Sudah….jangan menangis…aku lebih suka melihat Riza yang tersenyum. Lagipula, kan valentine masih belum berakir…" hiburnya Roy agar Riza tenang.

Riza mengangguk, lalu berbisik pada Roy. "Happy valentine's day, Roy. Aku juga akan terus menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun…" Lalu ia memasukan cokelat buatannya dalam mulut Roy. "Aa…! enak ?"

"Paling dong.…" Mereka saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum_. Not bad_… walau memang hari ini amat menyulitkan bagi Riza. Yah…. bersusah-susah dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Berakit-rakit kehulu, _kecebur_ kemudian….(kayaknya ada yang salah deh! )

Lesson 15 :


	2. lesson 14

Lesson 14 :

"Roy.. ngantuk…" kata Riza manja sambil mengisitrahatkan kepalanya di atas bahu Roy.

"Iya..iya.. aku tahu… ya udah.. tidur di apartementku aja,..lebih deket.." usulnya, karena kebetulan, apartemen Roy berada sekitar 2 lantai dibawah Riza. (ya ampun..pake lift juga udah cepet..)

Riza menganguk.

Crrriitt.. Roy membuka pintu kamarnya. Riza langsung mencari ranjang lalu rebah di sana.

"Hoy…ganti baju dulu, kali…."

"iya..iya….bawel nih..aku kan gak bawa baju.."

"pinjem punyaku aja.. agak kegedean sih.." katanya sambil melempar kemeja pada Riza. "AKu ganti dulu."

Riza membuka bajunya dan mengganti dengan kemeja yang diberikan Roy tadi. Hm.. wanginya sama seperti Roy. Riza merasa amat nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Roy melemparkan dirinya ke arah tempat tidurnya yang cukup besar itu (double loh.. padahal tinggal sendiri..) Riza kemudian mendekatkan dirinya dengan Roy, yang sedari tadi memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mencubit pipi Roy dengan lembut.

"Nakal ! Kenapa enggak naik ke ranjang pelan-pelan sih ?"

"iya..iya.." Lalu ia kembali memeluknya, namun kemudian ia merasa membeku ketika tangannya merasa memegang _sesuatu yang berbahaya. _

"Oke..oke..aku tahu kamu ngantuk…tapi setidaknya lepasin dulu pistolnya, gitu loh…Plis dong ! bahaya tau !"

"Hoah….itu cuma buat jaga-jaga dalam setiap keadaan." Jawabnya singkat.

"cewek yang menakutkan…" Ia berkomentar, lalu kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Riza.

"ya….tapi kamu suka aku, kan ?" jawabnya usil, lalu menambahkan "atau…kau sudah tidak suka ?"

"Eh…iya…iya…suka dong.. ! riza kan nomor satu buatku…ya kan !"

tak ada jawaban. Riza terlelap dalam dekapannya.

"Orang ngomong didengerin, knapa ? dasar….hari ini pasti jadi hari yang berat buatmu.." Ia tersenyum lalu menaikan selimutnya. "gud nite, riza.."

Gadis itu menganguk.

7.00 a.m -- local time

_KRINGGGggg…..KrRINgggg_

"Hoahhh.. dasar alarm bego…hari ini gak sekolah, tahu.." umpat roy sambil kembali tertidur.

_KRiiinGGGG…._

Baru saat itu ia sadar, itu bukan alarm, tapi telepon yang berdering.

"Halo, Roy ?"

"Hoahh…ini siapa, ya ?"

" Masak ayahmu sendiri tidak kau kenali ?"

"Oh iya, kenapa ?"

"Cepet, siap-siap, setengah jam lagi kamu dijemput. Ada pertemuan keluarga lagi."

"Enggak bisa ! kok gitu, sih !" teriaknya dari telepon.

"Roy…" panggil Riza sambil menaikkan selimutnya, masih ngantuk. "Siapa ?"

"Oh..iya.. sekalian ajak gadis yang bersama mu di taman kemarin itu, ya…ya udah….1/2 jam lagi…"

"Hey !"

TITTT…..TIITT…

"Sialan…ditutup.."

"Roy…" panggil Riza sambil bangun, dan menghampirinya. "Dari siapa ?"

"Ayah… dia mau aku ikut pertemuan keluarga lagi hari ini…. " katanya kesal sambil menaruh tangannya diatas kepalanya. "dia juga mau kau ikut.."

"Aku !"

Roy mengangguk. "Kupikir…ini kesempatan yang baik untuk memperkenalkanmu pada ayahku… Jadi, setidaknya aku sudah tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan dua orang brsek itu lagi."

"Lisa dan Aria ? Mengapa ? mereka kan lumayan baik.."

"Baik !" Ia menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Ya udah, ayo, cepat. ½ jam lagi kita dijemput."

SEbuah mobil royal buggati datang menjemput mereka.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH TUAN MUDA MUSTANG ! SELAMAT DATANG KEMABALI !"teriak seorang pelayannya dengan baju hitam-hitam, seakan siap menyerang roy.

"ARGH…. Masak sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah saja, luffi ? Dasar…."

"Tentu saja..seumur hidup saya, saya hanya akan berbakti pada tuan muda Roy Mustang" jawabnya tegas, sambil berlutut satu kaki, dan menebarkan bunga-bunga merah tidak jelas.

"Roy ! Siapa dia ?" tanya Riza penasaran, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala black Hayate, yang akan ditinggalkannya.

"Pelayanku dari kecil. Katanya sih, ketika aku kabur dari rumah, dia hampir bunuh diri… KATANYA…." Roy menegaskan katanya setegas-tegasnya.

"Ah…tuan muda…saya kan amat khawatir pada tuan muda…. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada tuan muda, saya harus selalu sedia untuk menggantikannya…"

"Aiih… susah deh..ya udah, ayo cepet berangkat.."

"SIAP !"

Mobil panjang itu berjalan melintasi jalan di pagi hari itu. sepertinya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Riza merasa sedikit risih berada dalam kemewahan yang biasa dialami oleh roy. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya seminimal mungkin.

"Enggak enak, ya.." sapa roy.

Riza menggeleng. "enggak kok…. Enggak apa-apa…cuma… takut dikit aja…"

Roy menaruh tangannya di atas tangan riza. Ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Tidak usah takut…. kalau keluarga itu merencanakan sesuatu, aku siap untuk keluar dari keluarga ini dan membuang nama keluarga Mustang, seperti kakakku dulu…"

"ROY !" riza terperanjak kaget.

Roy tersenyum simpul. "Bercanda kok…. Yah… kita harapkan yang terbaik aja… "

Entah bagaimana, selalu kata-kata roy membuat Riza lebih tenang….walau ia tahu, sebenarnya sering terkandung kebohongan yang Roy ucapkan, hanya agar dirinya merasa lebih nyaman.

"_tapi…kalau memang terpaksa….aku juga tidak akan sungkan-sungkan kok_…." Bisiknya perlahan.

"Apaan ?" tanya Riza yang kurang menyimak perkataanya.

Roy menggeleng. "Enggak…."

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan rumah megah bak istana presiden yang luuasss sekali. Bangunan utamanya saja terdiri dari beberapa tower-tower. Belum lagi ditambah dengan bangunan tambahan lainnya yang digunakan untuk berbagai kepentingan lainnya.

WOA…..benar-benar, deh…yang namanya kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarga Mustang itu…… Riza walau bukan berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu saja cukup takjub melihat ke dasyatt-an rumahnya.

"Ayo, masuk…" ajak roy sambil menggandeng Riza.

DEG ! DEG ! DEG ! hati riza berdebar semakin cepat. Ia takut sekali menghadapi keluarga roy. Ia takut salah bertingkah, ia takut penampilannya tidak baik, atau mungkin tidak sopan…pokoknya ia takut sekali. Tangannya berkeringat dingin.

KRRRRIIITTT…. Pintu besar ruang pertemuan dibuka. Di dalamnya seperti biasa, meja besar dan kali ini seluruh anggota sudah lengkap pula, menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing. Di sana juga sudah terdapat Aria dan lisa yang dengan tatapan tidak enak menatap Riza.

"Spertinya tuan muda sudah datang… kita mulai saja pertemuan ini, eh ?" Soichiro yang tua itu mengelus-elus jenggotnya. "hm.. pertama-tama langsung saja ke poinnya, aku ingin bicara padamu, Roy. Sebentar lagi ulangtahunmu yang ke 16, dan kau sama sekali belum memilih gadis yang tepat bagimu ?"

Roy tidak menjawab, hanya mengilangkan tangan di dadanya, dan terdiam.

"kuanggap jawaban itu sebagai _tidak._ Kalau begitu, kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan sayembara untuk menentukan siapa yang tepat untuk ada di sampingmu…"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu kalau kalian tidak curang ? sudah pasti hasilnya sudah ditentukan dari sekarang,kan !" jawabnya kasar. Ia mulai tidak suka kalau hidupnya diatur-atur seperti ini oleh keluarganya. Ia sudah besar ! Ia bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri, memilih jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri !

"tidak… itu tidak akan terjadi karena jurinya ialah kau sendiri… " lalu ia berhendam dan meneruskan perkataannya. "Aria, Lisa, dan.. ummm nona siapa di sana ?" tanyanya pada Riza yang duduk di sebelah Roy.

"Riza Hawkeye, sir."

"Ya.. Riza. Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk ikut dalam sayembara ini dan diantara kalian yang memenangkannya- siapa pun, akan kuresmikan jadi tunangan roy."

Jantung riza berdetak cepat. Tu..tunangan ? Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal sampai sejauh itu. Hubungannya dengan Roy paling hanya sebatas teman baik saja… tidak lebih. Karena itu dia tidak terikat dengannya… tapi..

Roy pun merasa kebingungan yang sama. Kemungkinan riza untuk menang hanya sepertiganya. Bagaimana kalau sampai salah satu dari dua orang itu yang menang ? Habis sudah masa depannya.

"yang akan dilombakan ada beberapa tahap. Ada kuis, ketangkasan dan memasak. Nanti selanjutnya akan kuberitahu lagi lewat surat. Kalau begitu, kututup saja rapat ini.."


End file.
